Hashirama's Legacy
by assassin of war
Summary: Senju Naruto, he is the first born son of Senju Hashirama. He embodies his hopes, dreams, will, and ideals. Born in a time of great transition, he is his legacy and he will become a guide for those of the next generation. - Adopted from RandomWriter 21
1. Chapter 1

_**Hashirama's Legacy**_

_**Hello everyone! **_

_**This is Assassin of War, and I am just here to state that I have adopted the original version of Hashirama's Legacy by RandomWriter 21. The idea is all his and you may even see some moments that resemble his, but I have put my own twist's here and there.**_

_**The idea was very fresh and unique when I first saw it, and I'm grateful I now get the opportunity to do it myself. **_

_**I don't have much else to say right now, but do read the AN at the end as it will have some info some of you may find interesting.**_

_**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own anything or anyone that may appear in this work of fiction.**_

Hello – Regular Speech

_Hello – Thoughts & Flashback Speech_

_**Hello – Jutsu Speech**_

_Hello – Demon & Spirit Speech_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – A Legacy is Born**_

* * *

The _Sengoku Jidai(Warring States Period), _was once an extremely deadly time in history as conflicts perpetually arose between the nations which ruled the lands. Each nation was always vying for more rights and land, but in order to see their goals accomplished they would need to rent the military might of the various shinobi clans that roamed the war torn lands.

However, even amongst all of the shinobi clans, there were two that were synonymous with the _Sengoku Jidai. _These two clans came to be feared far and wide as the two strongest.

Senju and Uchiha.

Each clan had developed a deep enmity towards the other, and when one nation hired one of them, the rival nation would hire the other. It was a never ending cycle of death, hatred, and revenge that had blossomed between these people.

Eventually after countless years of battle, two men arose to the forefront of their respective clans; Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. Each man was hailed as the strongest by their peers and enemies alike, but even with all of the power at their disposal they still couldn't protect what mattered to them the most; their siblings.

It was through the deaths of their siblings that had prompted a fateful meeting between the two as children, which in turn started a budding friendship. The more frequently they began to meet the more they began to open up to each other, and each explained a dream they wanted to see come to fruition. A world where peace reigned, and children lived full lives instead of losing them prematurely.

Unfortunately, a friendship during this era of constant fighting could only last so long. Each boy eventually came to learn that their best friend was their clan's most hated enemy, and before long each boy began to fight one another. The hope these two had represented was severed, and the cycle began once more as the _Senju Ichizoku(Senju Clan__) _and the _Uchiha Ichizoku(Uchiha Clan)_ began their long standing fighting once more.

The fighting had begun to lessen between the two mighty clans after a decade of non-stop battles. Both leaders began to notice that their fellow members were starting to grow weary of spilling any more blood. It was at this point that Hashirama decided to take make the first move, and offered a truce to his longtime friend and rival, stating it was time to end this conflict.

The Uchiha patriarch was the only person still pushing for conflict, as he was still bitter about losing his last remaining sibling. It was only after one more fight between both clan leaders, and a demonstration of Hashirama's will, showing he was willing to kill himself in compensation for Izuna's death, that had finally swayed the Uchiha. A truce was soon signed between both leaders as Senju and Uchiha were now allies.

Soon after the initial signing did another take place, as the leaders of the two clans went to meet with the Daimyō of _Hi no Kuni(Land of Fire). _It was here in this land where the dream of two boys was finally going to see the light of day.

xxx

– _A few Years Later –_

It had finally been accomplished.

It was on this day, January 1st, that everything would change for the better. Not only for shinobi clans, but for any who wished to make a home in their new village.

_Konohagakure no Sato(Village Hidden in the Leaves), _the village that would change things. No longer were the two boys turned men chasing a dream, it was a reality. And they were living in it.

Senju Hashirama had been chosen to be the _Shodai Hokage(First Fire Shadow) _by his fellow peers. However even with his selection and the creation of the village he only saw as a child, it paled in comparison to what he had just witnessed and what he was currently feeling.

Uzumaki Mito, his wife, soul-mate, best friend, confidant, his other-half had just given birth to his son, his legacy...Senju Naruto. He would get to see his legacy grow alongside his village.

xxx

– _Four Years Later –_

Four years had come and gone since the completion of the village making Konoha four years old, along with one Senju Naruto.

He stood at 3ft 2in(38in), and while anyone with a pair of eyes could easily recognize him for being the son of Mito and Hashirama, there were some differences. He had been born with his father's black hair that was beginning to show signs of growth, but if one looked close enough they could make out a darkish crimson hue as well. No doubt that was inherited from his mother.

Another thing he gained from his mother were his violet eyes, but unlike Mito who did not have pupils his eyes did. A light color adorned his skin which was similar to Mito's as well, and an oval face rounded out his physical traits.

Today was the day he would receive the gift his father had been promising him; training. He wanted to be like his father and mother, and today he would be his first step towards that goal.

"Naruto." A voice snapped him out of his excited daze.

He turned around to see the face of his father, Senju Hashirama, walking towards him with a very warm look in his eyes, "Hello Tou-chan!" Naruto greeted his father with a smile and bow.

"What are you going to teach me?"

Hashirama merely smiled at his overenthusiastic son and ruffled up his hair, "Before we go into that, I need to ask you a question that will shape how I train you."

Naruto scowled at his father for messing up his hair and swatted his hand away. He began to calm himself so as to not get angry, it was a lesson taught to him early on, _'Take control of your emotions, don't let them control you'. _It was taught to him by his uncle. After calming himself he looked his father in the eye...

"What is your question Tou-chan?"

"What would you like to learn?"

Hashirama was patiently waiting for his son's response, and while waiting he had noticed how quickly his son had calmed himself, _"I'm very proud of you Naruto."_

Finally after a full minute of pondering, Naruto had his answer, "I want to learn a bit of everything."

The answer had honestly surprised him a bit, but he regained his composure and inwardly smiled to himself, _"It seems he want to be like me..."_

"So you want to be like your Tou-chan." said Hashirama as ideas were already filling his mind as to what he could teach, along with some other teachers as well, to his son.

"What do you mean 'be like you'?" questioned the young Senju.

"Simple really Naruto, I'm skilled in many shinobi aspects. And I'm at least proficient and have an understanding in those I don't." proclaimed the Senju leader with a bit of smugness.

"Wow." Was the only word that came to the youngster's mind; he was in awe.

"Since you wish to learn a bit of everything, we will start small and gradually go up. I want you to be the best son, and in order to be the best only the best will teach you." stated the Shodai, and knew the next question his son would ask...

"Like who?"

"Well your Kaa-chan already laid claim to your fuinjutsu training, but in order to know more about that you will need to speak with her. Depending on what your affinities are, either Tobirama or myself will teach you ninjutsu, which might also correspond to either of us teaching you our personal style of taijutsu."

"Really? So depending on what affinity I have will determine what taijutsu either of you teach me?"

"That's right, but that won't be for a few years. Genjutsu will be taught by someone who excels in the art even more than me." Hashirama stated, and couldn't blame his son for the look of disbelief.

"Who's better at it than you?"

"My baby sister, Tōka-chan!" praised the older sibling.

Naruto was clearly surprised it was his aunt, "She's the best there is in the village?"

"That's right."

"Cool." said Naruto as his family was really strong.

"You got that right." grinned Hashirama, "I'm not sure who would be suitable in teaching you kenjutsu, as I don't stick to one particular weapon. We'll just worry about that for later, and focus on what we have at hand."

"Okay...so what are we going to be doing first?" inquired Naruto rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

The older Senju grinned, "Chakra control, Shurikenjutsu, and physical training."

xxx

– _Two Years Later –_

Two more years had passed in the blink of an eye for the village. Naruto, who is currently six years old, was awaiting his teacher.

Much had been accomplished in the last two years for him in regards to his training with his father, and he was waiting to learn something new today.

– _Flashback –_

_Naruto was absolutely giddy with excitement as today would be the day his father taught him something he had yearned for once he had seen it. Ninjutsu._

_It was understandable as to why he was so hyped up as doing nothing but chakra control and physical exercises tended to get old fast. Oh he knew those things were important, but he had wished they were like the other art he learned._

_Shurikenjutsu._

_His father had actually taught him a few techniques that did not require the use of chakra or elemental chakra, but instead relied more on control and skill. He was satisfied when he learned something, and then applied it to a real life situation._

_However right now he was getting annoyed, "What's taking him so long?" Naruto knew how to be patient as his mother had all but ingrained manners into his mind and body. Many had stated that while looking more like his father, he thought more like his mother. It was a perfect balance of mind and power._

_Finally getting tired of waiting for his father, he got up off the ground, and went to the only place he felt his father would be at._

"_The Hokage office..."_

_xxx_

– _Hokage Office –_

_Hashirama was grinning like a loon while looking at his brother. The reason for this was quite simple, he had somehow won a bet against his brother, and there he was doing his paperwork for him. And the best part was that the bet was for a few years!_

"_Looks like my gambling luck is on the rise." Hashirama said to himself._

"_What was that?" _

"_Nothing."_

"_Remind me again why I'm doing this for you?" Tobirama gave his brother the evil eye before looking away and signing a few papers._

_The older brother just brushed off the glare like it was nothing, and chuckled. "Simple really Tobi. You lost the bet, and by losing your allowing me time to train my son while spending time with my family. Plus, I'm grooming you to take this position when I step down."_

_Tobirama just sighed in exhaustion, but if one looked close enough they could see the small smile that tugged on his lips. He currently had no children of his own, so his nephew Naruto was like a son to him, and if by doing this would benefit him then he would persevere. Plus it did have it's upside..._

"_Even I will get to teach him something...depending on how today goes." Tobirama inwardly mused to himself before snapping out of it, and looking down only to start scowling again._

"_Shit!" Tobirama cursed extremely loud as he slammed his fist down on the desk in irritation. He absolutely loathed paperwork._

"_Tobi...you shouldn't curse so loudly. What if there were children around and they started saying that in front of their parents." chastised Hashirama, "We would have to give an explanation as to why they started cursing. And I for one don't wish to see an angry mother." the Shodai shivered at that thought._

"_Oh kami, what Mito-hime would do to me should she ever hear her own son say that...or worse, repeat it in front of her." The Senju leader felt an ominous wind caress his very being at that moment which made him shiver._

"_Shit!" screeched out a high pitched voice._

_Both Senju brothers paled when they heard the tiny voice curse, and started to turn around very slowly while turning even whiter only to see who said it. They knew they were both in deep shit now as Naruto stood there by the door with an innocent grin on his face._

_Naruto wasn't quite sure what this 'Shit' word meant, but he sure had fun saying it, "Shit shit shit shit shit...SHIT!" Naruto repeated before shouting out the last one as loud as he could._

_Hashirama had lost all function of his body, and he began to whither away like a ghost who was wailing at the world. Even more so when he just heard his own son repeat the word five times in a row before yelling it out._

_Naruto was laughing into his hands as his Tou-chan and Oji-san(Uncle) looked really funny right now, as they both had their mouths agape, and looked like paper floating in the wind. This was the reason his father was late; he was playing a game with his Oji-san. He wanted to play to..._

"_Can I play in your game?" Naruto asked and moved to stand next to his father. He mimicked his father and opened his mouth sideways and slowly started to sway his body from side to side._

_A few seconds passed before both brothers snapped out of their self induced stupors, and looked to their son and nephew respectively. Granted, what they just heard him say did not sit well with them for obvious reasons, but Naruto's current form managed to make them crack a small smile._

_Feeling his son had played enough, Hashirama snapped his son out of it, "Naruto, my son, what are you doing here?"_

_The young Senju blinked at his father while looking up, "I came to get you so we could begin our training."_

"_I see...listen up Naruto, I don't ever want you to repeat the word you heard here today." spoke the father in an authoritative tone._

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's a bad word."_

_As soon as Naruto had heard the word 'bad', he knew he did something bad, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a bad word." he apologized._

"_That's okay son, just don't ever use that word in front of me or your Oji-chan again." he instructed._

_Naruto nodded his head, "What about Kaa-chan or Tōka-oba-chan(Aunt)? Can I say it in front of them?"_

_If it was at all possible both men paled even further than before, "No!" Both brothers answered quickly, hoping to diffuse the situation. They would get a beating from both women if they ever heard Naruto say that. They would no doubt ask him where he heard it, and he would name them._

"_Why?"_

_Tobirama was seriously starting to get annoyed by all the 'Why's', but held himself in check. "That's what a child does Tobirama." he told himself, glad he didn't snap._

"_Listen Naruto, you just can't say that word to anyone...ever."_

"_Why?"_

_Both of these men had fought in countless battles in their time, and had always come back exhausted every single time. But trying to explain to a five year old why he shouldn't say bad words was clearly much more exhausting by far. It was an uphill battle._

"_Look...how about I offer you one favor." The Senju leader offered, not only gaining his son's attention, but Tobirama's as well._

"_What kind of favor?"_

"_Hmm..." Hashirama thought about this for a moment before coming up with something he felt was adequate, "You can ask me for one favor, and it can be anything. It doesn't matter how ridiculous it sound's, I will try to accomplish it to the best of my ability." he explained, "How does that sound?"_

_Naruto thought about it. It did sound like a good deal and he could ask for anything he wanted, "You got yourself a deal Tou-chan."_

_Hashirama breathed out a sigh of relief, and was about to take his son away to start on his training, but then he heard Naruto speak up, "What about you?" Quickly turning around, Hashirama saw his son staring at his brother._

"_Are you going to offer me a favor to?"_

"_Whoa...where is this coming from. I know he didn't get this from me." thought the Shodai in surprise as his son was blackmailing Tobirama, "Must have gotten it from Mito-hime."_

"_Why this cheeky little..." Tobirama inwardly stopped himself, and regained his composure. It seemed his nephew was the only person besides his brother who could get under his skin. He looked directly into Naruto's eyes and found no form of greed but of curiousness._

"_Little brat doesn't even know he's extorting me..." Tobi muttered to himself. "What do you want from me? A favor as well?"_

_Naruto nodded to him, "Another favor would be good."_

_Tobirama sighed but nodded his head in his nephew's direction telling him he would owe him one. Both father and son soon left the office, and went back to their training ground._

"_Ah man...I have so much work to do, and then I have to go and train those other brats as well." Tobirama grumbled to himself before a smirk made it's way to his face, "Ah the wonder's of shadow clones."_

_He preformed the seal and made one copy of himself to stay in the office while he went to meet his students. "Maybe I can introduce them to Naruto at some point in the future..."_

_xxx_

_Naruto and his father had finally made it back to their training ground, "So...do you remember what I was going to teach you today?"_

"_Ninjutsu!"_

"_Ah yes, ninjutsu. Take this then." The older Senju gave his son a piece of paper, and explained just what would happen once he applied his chakra. "Go on son, apply some chakra."_

_Naruto nodded his head while completely focusing on the small paper in front of him. He applied some chakra and took notice as the paper immediately started to turn soggy but just as quickly started to turn to dust. He dropped the paper as something he wasn't expecting started to happen._

_From the wet and earthen piece of paper, a small sapling began to take root signifying that Naruto not only had a very strong affinity towards Suiton and Doton, but Mokuton. It was through the Mokuton kekkei genkai wielded by Senju Hashirama that the foundations of Konoha had been built on. And it was a strong factor as to why he gained the title of Shodai along with the Kami no Shinobi(God of Shinobi)._

_Naruto turned his head in a robotic fashion to look at his father who also had a look of surprise, "I can't believe I have the same bloodline as you Tou-chan!"_

"_I-I can see that...well aren't you full of surprises."_

"_Tou-chan!" roared Naruto as he looked at his father, "I know what I want that favor to be!"_

_The Senju patriarch arched an eyebrow, and already had a feeling as to what his child wanted to ask, "And that would be...?"_

"_I want to learn Mokuton ninjutsu!"_

_Hashirama chuckled as he saw that one coming a mile away, "Sorry Naruto, but those techniques would require you to have some serious chakra control and lots of chakra."_

"_Aw..." Naruto pouted at this, and opened his mouth, "Shi-"_

_The Senju blurred from his spot and appeared in front of his son with his hand over his mouth, "Now now, no need to say that. You didn't let me finish, I said it would require those things, but I can teach you a technique in a few years." he offered hoping it would appease his son, and not earn the wrath of his wife._

"_How many years?"_

_He held up four fingers, "Four years! I don't want to have to wait that long!"_

"_Ah, but there is a very good reason for waiting. By the time those four years come around, your chakra control and chakra pool will have increased exponentially. And I will be able to teach you whole lots of Mokuton techniques!" Hashirama exclaimed waving his hands around crazily._

"_Lots of techniques..." Naruto hummed at this. On the one hand he would need to wait, but when the waiting was done he would learn everything about this bloodline. He came to a decision, "I accept, and will wait four years."_

"_Good good. Which affinity would you like to learn?" he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his son accept._

"_Suiton."_

"_Suiton huh? Well Tobi is much better at it then I am, but he's currently busy at the moment." Hashirama muttered to himself._

"_Aw..." Naruto had caught what his father said, and was a bit sad he wouldn't learn his Suiton affinity yet._

_Hashirama saw this and quickly spoke up, "I know I'm nowhere near Tobi's mastery of that affinity, but I wouldn't call myself a slouch in that department either you know." _

"_Then you can teach me this affinity?"_

"_Sure can."_

"_Alright! Let's not waste anymore time Tou-chan!" Naruto shouted out towards his father as he ran off further into the woods, and towards a lake._

"_Hey! Wait for me!" he quickly ran to catch up to his son so they could finally get this underway._

– _Flashback End – _

xxx

"_Those were some good times..." _Naruto inwardly smiled to himself. The six year old's concentration was cut short as someone approached him.

"Oh Naruto, I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting. Shall we begin our lesson." said Tobirama as the favor had been called in by Naruto. Tobirama was tasked with teaching Naruto his own style of taijutsu while his older brother would teach his own students. He just prayed that his brother's aloof attitude wouldn't rub off on his students.

"_It's only for a year..."_

"By what your father relayed to me, your very proficient in your water affinity. Is this true?"

"Hai!"

"Good then your transition to my style of taijutsu will go that much more smoothly."

"What's the style called. If you don't mind me asking?"

"No, no problem asking. The master I had studied under for a short time gave it this name..._Tai Chi._"

To Naruto the word was foreign, "Tai...Chi?" he sounded it out.

"That is correct. This style was taught to me a few years after your father became clan head, and I began to use it in conjunction with my water affinity."

The young raven haired youth nodded his head, and stayed silent waiting for his teacher to continue, "It is considered a mix of soft and hard strikes. The soft side is called 'Pushing Hands'."

"Pushing hands?" asked Naruto eying his own hands.

"Yes, this form will allow you to understand the internal aspect of taijutsu as well as teaching you other things such as, leverage, reflex, sensitivity, timing, coordination, and positioning." explained Tobirama before once more continuing.

"This particular style works to undo a person's natural instinct, to resist force with force. It instead teaches the body to yield to force and redirect it."

"Whoa, sounds like a very useful style." complimented Naruto, "What about the hard style? What does that entail?"

"That is with like all other forms of hard contact; strikes, kicks, and throws etc."

"I see, so only the hard style uses some form of physical contact."

"Correct. I'm going to teach you this, but with what I've added to this style as well. Watch me." said Tobirama as he began his demonstration.

Naruto watched his uncle move closer and closer to the edge of the lake that was near their location, and began to breathe very slowly while relaxing his body. Tobirama suddenly took a step forward with his right leg while his other stayed behind. The right leg bent at the knee while the other was stretched.

Both of his arms had followed the same motion as his legs until his right arm moved forward. Naruto wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it. His uncle was calling upon the water, and it suddenly answered his call as it coiled around his arm. The white haired Senju moved from his position and while to the untrained eye looked like he was moving in slow steps, but he was actually performing a kata. And then he attacked.

The sound was that of like a whip. The water whip cut cleanly through some of the tree's that were behind them. It was hard to believe that something as soft and flexible as water could inflict such damage when it was concentrated.

"What did you think of that?" Naruto was snapped out of his amazement.

"That. Was. Amazing!"

"I'm glad you think so. Now I want you to remember these things while you train in this. Alignment, breath, visualization, and body structure are important if you wish to use this style to it's highest form. And remember the these ideals I'm about to tell you; softness and breath are more powerful when using water than aggression."

"Hai!"

"Good, let's begin. We've only got one year."

xxx

– _Three Years Later –_

This was it! Today was the day that nine year old Senju Naruto had been waiting for, for the past four years. Today his father would begin to teach him Mokuton ninjutsu. He just couldn't wait to get stronger. And to especially prove someone wrong.

His eyes had been opened on that day as he had faced an opponent who told him that those outside of these would would kill him in an instant. He hadn't taken those words well, and had challenged the man.

– _Flashback –_

_Naruto was in the personal training ground of the Senju clan, and was currently awaiting his uncle so they could continue their taijutsu training. He spotted a figure off in the distance and assumed it was his family._

"_Hello Tobirama-sensei." he bowed_

"_Hn...what makes you think I'm Hashirama's younger brat of a brother, boy." Harshly spoke a voice that did not belong to Tobirama._

_This made the young Senju bolt upright immediately, and knew this was someone different, "I'm sorry..."_

"_Uchiha Madara."_

_Naruto's blood froze and his heart began to beat faster and faster. He was standing in front of a man who could rival his own father in a fight. "N-nice to meet you, I am Senju Naruto." he shakily introduced himself._

"_Hn...so your 'his' son." spat Madara as he was eying the boy in front of him. "I'm not impressed, your father was much stronger at your age. You don't deserve to use the Senju name, let alone be 'his' son. I will refer to you as boy for the duration of our time, and nothing more." Madara turned to leave, but halted when he felt killer intent directed towards his person._

"_What's this...a Senju with some backbone?" Madara was amused by this but also somewhat intrigued, he would humor the child._

"_Shut up!" snarled Naruto, "I don't deserve to be a Senju or my father's son?! How about I show you just how much I do!" Naruto roared while getting into his Tai Chi stance._

_It seemed him coming here looking for this boys father wasn't a total waste of time, "How about a wager, boy?" he asked mockingly._

_Naruto eyed him suspiciously, "What kind of wager?"_

"_If you can make me move both of my feet from this spot at the same time, then I will call you a Senju, acknowledge that you are 'his' son, and just to add a little more incentive, I will teach you one of my signature techniques." Madara offered and knew the boy wouldn't pass up this opportunity._

"_And if you win?"_

_Madara inwardly praised the boy for not just agreeing right away, "You denounce your heritage as a Senju, and become my apprentice."_

_Naruto was blindsided by the odd request, "But I'm not even an Uchiha!"_

"_Mere details boy." Madara honestly didn't care if he could get the boy, as just leaving the Senju name and family would undoubtedly hurt 'him'. It would hurt on a level so deep that he may not come back from. It was a devious plan. "So what say you?"_

_Naruto looked directly at the man's eyes, and could see no Sharingan, "I don't plan on using my Dōjutsu. If you were worried about that."_

_Naruto looked at him, and nodded. He already had a plan as to how he was going to make the Uchiha move, "Deal."_

_Naruto shot off from his spot with water already swirling around his arms. He thrust his arm forward and the water snaked out like a whip aimed directly towards Madara's face. The Uchiha simply moved his head to the side, completely avoiding the the attack._

"_Tch..." Naruto it seems would need to try something else. He quickly moved out of the way from an incoming fireball, and glared at the Uchiha._

"_I never said anything about not using ninjutsu, you just assumed it." Madara told him, and was glad he was able to get a rise out of the boy. "Always heed caution towards the words your enemies tell you, they usually always hold something devious."_

_Naruto snarled at the man for his underhanded use of words, and was about to charge. He stopped and began to calm himself as reckless fighting was stupid fighting. Once settled, he went for the Uchiha once more._

_He swept low, but the man simply raised his leg avoiding his kick. Naruto ran to the tree closest to him, jumped off of it and brought his leg down overhead. He missed as the Uchiha bent his sideways._

"_This is getting me nowhere!" Naruto scratched his head in frustration. He was going to try something once more, and hoped it worked._

_Naruto gathered water in his palms and shot off two orbs towards his stationary enemy. The young Senju arrived exactly as the orbs were dismissed with relative ease, he threw a water encased strike which was blocked by Madara's arm guard. Naruto jumped back a bit and once again went low, but this time with water at the tip of his foot. Even with the longer reach, Madara simply dismissed it._

"_It seems you can't dance anymore, boy." sneered Madara._

_Naruto just gave him a smirk, and as soon as he got up he moved far faster than Madara had anticipated. The Uchiha took a high kick to his upper arm, but only his upper body had moved because of the force behind the kick._

"_Hn...impressive show of skill and strength, boy. You actually managed to tag me in a non-moving state." Madara praised him mockingly, and very slowly a tiny for of respect was forming for this boy. _

"_Show me what else your capable of..." thought Madara._

_Naruto growled at the backhanded compliment, "Try these out!" Naruto was done trying to use his taijutsu, he just didn't have the strength to physically move him. He was now going to resort to using his ninjutsu. _

_'Boar...Tiger...'_

"_**Suiton: Mizuame Nabara(Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field)!"**_

_Naruto spat out high viscosity water infused chakra onto the surface of the ground the Uchiha was standing on. He was planning on immobilizing the man further with this, and then blasting him away with this next one._

_'...Tiger...'_

"_**Suiton: Suidanha(Water Release: Water Severing Wave)!"**_

_The raven haired youth kneaded his chakra inside of his stomach and turned it into water. His cheeks bulged to a ridiculous proportion, and he spewed out a highly pressurized stream of water towards the Uchiha._

_Said Uchiha saw the technique coming at him, and he was mildly impressed. Naruto saw the man standing there and took the attack head on. After a few seconds he stopped applying chakra, and cut off the stream. He was a bit tired after using that technique, but shrugged it off and walked over to where his opponent used to be._

"_Nothing left..." he muttered._

"_Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions, Senju." spoke Madara as he was behind Naruto, blade on his neck, with an impassive face._

_Naruto who was about to retort had taken notice at what he was just called, "You called me Senju." _

"_I did as you made me move from my location with a sub-par technique. I honored the deal, and thus I called you Senju."_

"_What about me being my father's son?"_

"_Hn...that as well. I can see he's trained you somewhat decently."_

_Something else clicked in Naruto's mind, "Why don't you call me by my first name then? Have I not earned your respect here, today?"_

"_You will have to do much more than just make me move from a single spot to earn my respect. Respect is earned, not given."_

_Naruto took a moment to process his words, and he had to agree with him, "What about that technique you offered?" Naruto couldn't help but rub his hands together, it was always fun learning something new._

"_What is it with you Senju and learning different techniques?" Madara muttered to himself, as the young Senju was showing a part of his father's personality right now._

"_Hn...watch the hand-seals and listen carefully as I hate doing things twice. I'm going to teach you a Katon technique."_

"_Why? I don't have a fire affinity?"_

"_Senju, just because you don't have a natural affinity towards something doesn't mean you can't learn it. It just takes more control and chakra. Now be silent and watch..."_

_'Rat...Ox...Dog...Monkey...Boar...Tiger...'_

"_**Katon..."**_

– _Flashback End –_

xxx

Naruto chuckled as that had by far been the most interesting thing he had ever experienced, and he got a new technique out of it as well. He was still in awe at the sheer volume of fire the technique produced. Practice was all he needed for it. He had also decided to keep quiet about that spar as his family would no doubt scold and beat him for being reckless.

Not much else to note aside from the kids he had met. He was training with his father that day, when his uncle had brought along six kids his age. Hiruzen Sarutobi, Shimura Danzō, Uchiha Kagami, Akimichi Torifu, Utatane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura.

– _Flashback –_

_Tobirama had decided to bring his team and subordinates over to his brother's home, and introduce them to his nephew. It would do the children some good to interact with others instead of always training. _

"_Where are we going Tobirama-sensei?" asked Hiruzen as not only he wanted to know, but the others as well._

"_We're going over to my brothers home as I wish to introduce you all to someone." _

"_The Shodai!" thought Danzō, Kagami, and Torifu._

_Hiruzen and his two teammates wondered why as they had already met the Shodai. Perhaps there was another reason for going there. Tobirama opened the gate towards the backyard as he could sense his brother and nephew in the back training._

"_C'mon Naruto!" urged Hashirama, "I know you can do better than this, again!" Every member of __the small group that was with Tobirama heard this and wondered what was going on; or who this Naruto person was._

"_Who's this Naruto person, Tobirama-sensei?" asked the seven year old Hiruzen. It seemed to Tobirama that his brother had forgotten to mention his offspring to his students. How was he supposed to know he hadn't done it! Well they were going to find out now._

"_Just watch my students." he told them as each person took a different interest as to who this other boy was._

"_Hai!" __called out Naruto._

_'Rat...Snake...Tiger...'_

"_**Doton: Doryūha(Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave)!"**_

_Naruto stood stock still __as he manipulated his chakra into the very earth itself, and no sooner did the earth rise up underneath him. It rose up about 12ft with Naruto on top, and he willed the earth to follow his guidance._

_The earthen wave moved at his call before he decided to enact the second part of the technique..._

_'...Snake...'_

"_**Retsudo Tenshin(Violent Heavenly Earth Needle)!"**_

_Naruto once again manipulated the earth below his feet and the beginning of the rock wave started to thin out to a fine point. It was a needle that had been created in a matter of mere moments, and it launched itself towards the dummies that had been set up._

_The needle completely tore through the front of the chest cavity and came out of the back. It was an instant kill if used correctly. Naruto breathed out a tired sigh and jumped off of his rock which allowed the earth to flow back into the earth._

"_How was that?...Hm?" Naruto had asked his father, but his eyes drifted towards the group of people standing behind his uncle. "Who are they, Oji-san?"_

"_Oji-san? Why is he calling you uncle, Tobirama-sensei?"_

"_Because he is my nephew, and the son of my brother." revealed the white haired Senju._

"_Wha?"_

"_Senju Naruto." he greeted them each with a handshake. As he passed by each and every one of them, he could tell they were trained. But only three of them really caught his attention._

"_Why don't you guys introduce yourselves." stated Tobirama._

"_Hai!"_

"_Sarutobi Hiruzen." greeted the first boy. Naruto could see he was the shortest one amongst the group, but clearly one of the more talented ones. He had dark brown hair and tan skin._

_Danzō was about to greet the boy, and make a good impression on the Senju heir but got cut off, "Hi, my name is Uchiha Kagami." greeted the second boy oblivious to the glare from his own teammate._

_Naruto's actually stopped when he heard the name Uchiha, and looked towards the boy. Said Uchiha had short, black, unkempt hair and stood a head taller than Hiruzen. Naruto nodded at him and moved on._

"_Shimura Danzō." he greeted the Senju heir tersely. Naruto merely nodded his head, and took in the boys appearance. Just a bit taller than Hiruzen but shorter than Kagami, this one had shaggy black hair but his most discerning feature was the x shaped scar on his chin. _

"_Akimichi Torifu." Naruto knew of the Akimichi clan, and just what they could do. This one was definitely the biggest of the group._

"_Mitokado Homura." Naruto knew there was no clan with that surname so it was a possibility that this one was from a civilian family. He was impressed that he gained the eye of his uncle and had decided to train him._

"_Utatane Koharu." greeted the only girl of the group, as she blushed a bit at seeing the young Senju heir. She blushed even harder as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss there._

_Naruto had been drilled about __etiquette__ from his mother and Tōka__-oba-chan regarding girls. He was supposed to be really nice to the ones he knew, and even those he didn't. It just confused him as to why he had to be nice to girls that were going to try and kill him._

"_Mom's are just weird like that I guess." he told himself, and shrugged._

_He faced his uncle, "So why are you guys here today? Are you here to see my Tou-chan?"_

_Tobirama shook his head, "No, we aren't here for my brother. We came to see you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, I wanted you to meet my students and subordinates. You know, get to know each other and so on..."_

"_Oh, okay I guess. Follow me then guys." he called over to them._

_Hashirama saw his son leading the group over to the lake, and went over to his brother, "I'm glad the kids can be just that, kids. We've been pushing them for a while now, and it's good to just let them relax."_

"_Indeed, and hopefully they become friends."_

"_We can only hope my dear brother." Hashirama told Tobirama as both men soon followed after the children._

– _Flashback End –_

xxx

Naruto had hit it off with the group overall, but more so with Hiruzen and Kagami. Both boys were full of life and each loved the village just as much as he did. It's too bad he hadn't been placed on a team as the three of them could have done some serious damage.

But then again being apprenticed to the first Hokage wasn't so bad either. It was rather unfortunate that he only had one or two more years to study under his father as the deal with his uncle would soon be ending. He would need to try even harder.

The last year before this current one had been solely focused on learning genjutsu from his aunt; Senju Tōka. If he had to rate who the hardest person he's had to learn under she easily took the top spot. She would bonk him over the head every time he did something wrong or if he was getting distracted.

Illusions were a bit different for him as even with his great chakra control it still took him quite a bit to cast one. But when he did they were pretty powerful if he did say so himself. She taught him quite a few techniques that he couldn't wait to use later on. His musing over the past three years had been cut short as a lone figure walked into Senju clan training ground.

"So Naruto, are you ready to learn Mokuton from me?"

"Hai!"

"Good, then I am going to teach you a technique that will benefit you in the long run. Watch this."

_'Tiger...Dog...Snake...'_

"_**Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu(Wood Release: Wood Clone Technique)!"**_

A wooden clone sprouted out from Hashirama's back. The young Senju wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't of just seen it. And he was going to learn this!

"Let me try! Let me try!" Naruto really wanted to try this one.

"Hold on there Naruto. I need to explain something about this particular technique."

Naruto controlled himself as his father usually never used his serious voice with him, "Sorry, go head."

Hashirama nodded his head, "This is a variant that I created after seeing your uncle's own clone technique. However where his single clone sends info back to the user, mine can send back twice as much, and they last longer."

"Can you explain?" Naruto asked as his uncle had shown him the Kage Bunshin before but said there was no point in teaching it to him since he would learn something about it later. _"Guess this is what he meant."_

"As you know our Mokuton bloodline creates life through our trees and other various things we can grow. This applies to our wood clones as well, just the sheer life force one of these clones has equals five of Tobirama's shadow clones."

"Seriously!?"

"Yes, so you can see why I stopped you. If you had created twenty five it would have been the equivalent of you creating one hundred and twenty five shadow clones."

Naruto blanched at hearing the number, his uncle had told him the specifics of the shadow clone and he didn't feel like going brain dead anytime soon. He would need to regulate the amount of chakra he pumped into this.

"I understand. Can I give it a shot?"

"Go ahead."

Naruto weaved through the required hand-seals, _**"Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu(Wood Release: Wood Clone Technique)!"**_

And exactly mimicking his father two clones surfaced from his back, "Do they always come out of our body or can they manifest from different trees?"

"A good question, and one I didn't figure out until I was much older than you. But yes they can manifest out of trees if you wish."

"Good to know."

Hashirama nodded, "Yes it is, now let's continue."

"Hai!"

xxx

– _One Year Later –_

A full decade has come to pass as the village was now ten years, along with one Senju Naruto. Said boy now stood at 4ft 3in(51in) and came in at around 72.5lbs. His hair had grown out exponentially enough that he was a miniature version of his father.

His oval face made him look perfect in the eyes of many of the females of the village. The only reason they hadn't tried to make a move on him was for two very simple reasons. He was the son of the current Kage, and his mother was extremely protective.

Naruto was currently walking the streets but stopped when something caught his eye. It was a weapons shop, and in front of the store laid a katana.

His gaze never left the weapon, _"I wonder when Tou-chan will teach me kenjutsu?"_

Why hadn't his father ever tried to approach the subject, maybe he should try and find out. He decided to head on home.

xxx

– _Senju Compound –_

Naruto walked through the gates of his family compound, greeted the two guards and went directly towards his home. Finally reaching his home, he unlocked the front door and entered.

"I'm home!" he hollered.

Just as he was about to take a step his mother, Uzumaki Mito, stepped in from a different room, "Welcome home." she greeted. To Naruto she was the most beautiful woman on the planet, and one day wished to marry someone as beautiful as her; with red hair to.

"Thanks Kaa-chan. Is Tou-chan home?"

Mito nodded her head and directed him towards the area he was at, "He's in the den, I'll show you to him as I need to discuss something with the both of you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off as he would soon find out what she wanted with him. Both finally reached the door as Mito knocked.

_'Knock'_

_'Knock'_

Both could hear some papers being shuffled from their side of the door, but neither commented on it and just went about their business, "Come in." called out Hashirama.

In walked mother and son to see Hashirama sitting behind a desk with a mess of papers littered around in an unorganized fashion, "Oh, Mito-hime and Naruto. What can I do for the two of you?"

"Go ahead Naruto-kun, I can wait."

The young Senju nodded, "I want to start learning kenjutsu Tou-chan, can you teach me?"

Hashirama nodded as he knew it was one of the arts he hadn't taught to his son yet. He briefly looked to his wife, and she gave him a subtle nod. "You remember the deal I had with your uncle?" It was a rhetorical question, of course he would know.

"I do."

"Then you do realize I have only one year left, and would you rather I spend that teaching you kenjutsu or more Mokuton techniques?"

It wasn't a hard question for Naruto to answer, "Mokuton."

The Shodai nodded at this as well, "I figured you'd go down that path. Right now I can't teach you as I need to get back to my duties for two years."

"What! Two years, but what am I going to be doing for two years?" Naruto was hysterical and didn't know what he was going to do.

"I think I may have a solution to your problem, Naruto-kun." Mito spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"Kaa-chan?"

"I'm going to go on a trip to Uzu for a couple of years, and I wanted to take you along with me." she told him her idea.

"Uzu! Really, but what can you teach me over there that you wouldn't be able to over here?"

"Well fūinjutsu for one as I need some scrolls from my former village, and the Uzumaki clan are some of the best when it comes to kenjutsu. So maybe I could find you a teacher there." Mito offered to her young son, and already knew his answer.

"Really?! I'd love to go with you Kaa-chan."

Mito nodded as a smile graced her features, and she turned to her husband, "Then it seems both of us will be going. Then please approve it Hashirama-kun."

"You got it honey."

"So when are we going to leave?"

"In a few days, get your things ready." Mito informed him.

"Hai!" And off he went to gather his belongings.

xxx

– _Uzushiogakure –_

Both mother and son had arrived in the village that housed the Uzumaki clan. Mito was wearing a simple white kimono with two tags pinned in her hair buns. Naruto was wearing something his father and uncle had designed as a prototype.

Black gloves were around his hands along with tighter fitting pants that still felt loose. He wore a mesh shirt with a black shit that felt like it had a metal plate in it. Over his clothes he had a crimson chest guard, shoulder guards, leg guards, and arm guards along with black sandals with tiny spikes underneath. The last remaining piece was the kunai and shuriken holster on his right leg.

"_Everything feels snug on me." _Naruto was impressed since it didn't feel loose, but it didn't restrict his movements. _"I wonder what they are going to use this for?"_

His father and uncle were even going to give him a mask, but had decided against it. The armor he wore was reminiscent of the times Hashirama was in, but with a new edge. Naruto's armor had the Senju and Konoha symbols emblazoned on the armor. He would need to thank his father and uncle when he saw them again, as he loved it. He had been in awe of it when he had first seen it, but right now he was staring at something equally in awe.

Naruto was in awe at the village standing before him, and one thing came to mind, _"It looks really similar to Konoha."_ And he was right as some of the buildings here looked like exact copies, but there were stark differences.

The Uzumaki swirl was imprinted on many of the buildings along with some of the local shops. This village had multiple bodies of water running through it with many bridges that allowed shinobi and citizen alike to cross at their leisure.

He felt at home here for some reason even though it was his first time here. Perhaps it was the people who showered him and his mother with kindness and respect. Well respect towards his mother, but kindness nonetheless.

His mother told him they were going to meet the leader of the village to inform her that they had arrived. Naruto said nothing but gave her a nod, and continued to gaze at the village.

xxx

– _Uzukage Tower –_

_'Knock'_

_'Knock'_

"Enter!" hollered the woman who sat behind her desk. She hated doing damn paperwork and hoped something interesting happened today to lighten her mood.

And in walked that something interesting as she saw a woman with buns and a young man dressed in some interesting crimson armor, "Mito!" The Uzukage stood up and rushed towards the familiar woman.

Mito opened up her arms and welcomed the hug, "It's nice to see you to Karin."

"You as well Mito." responds Karin before spotting a miniature clone of Mito's husband, "And who is this cutie Mito. Is this your son?" she asked, curious to know if she was correct.

Naruto blushed a bit at what this woman he didn't know just said. If he was honest with himself he would definitely say this woman was just as beautiful as his mother. They even looked familiar!

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Uzukage-sama. My name is Senju Naruto." he bowed respectfully to a person of high standing.

Karin was giggling like a child, "I see both you and Hashirama instilled modesty into the boy. I think me and you Naruto are going to get along just fine."

"Pardon me for being rude, but how do you know my mother?" he looked directly into her violet eyes and abruptly turned away blushing.

"I can see he's still quite shy." Karin commented on the red dusting the boy's cheeks.

Mito actually let a few giggles escape her lips, "Can't you see the resemblance Naruto. This is my younger sister."

Naruto looked back and forth between the two women, and found his mother telling him the truth. How could he have been so blind. Both ladies had the same facial structure, same eyes, but each of course had their own differences. But the resemblance was uncanny,"Ah...I see." was all the young boy could say.

His short and monotone answer just made each woman laugh a little harder, and now he was really turning red; from embarrassment.

After Mito and her sister had stifled their laughter, Mito gave him a rundown of just how the next two years would be going. He would be training with a kenjutsu master who had joined the clan a few years ago, and he was considered the best in their village. That would be the first year while the second year would be spent training with her, and learning fūinjutsu.

"Right, sounds good. When can we start."

"We start tomorrow."

xxx

– _Two Years Later –_

Naruto was now twelve and his two years had come and gone as his time in Uzu was done. He was now getting ready to go back home to Konoha, but he was going to be making the trip back home alone.

Clad in his armor he said his goodbyes to his sensei along with the Uzukage, and began his trek back to his home. He thought back to that fateful day, and still couldn't help but be worried after his mother hadn't come back when she had left.

– _Flashback –_

_Today was it! Today was the day he would finally get to learn the one art that had eluded him since his training had begun many years ago; kenjutsu. His mother had instructed him to meet a man named Kenshin in a certain location._

_Naruto was waiting patiently for the man until he saw a shadow on the ground. It had been stretched beyond belief due to the sun being at it's highest point. The silhouette began to inch closer and closer to his location until the man stood before him._

_The raven haired teen was expecting a man whom he was sure would no doubt be of Uzumaki descent, instead he got something else. The man before him had hair as dark as his, but it was his eyes that drew attention; they were amber. This was Kenshin!_

"_I can see you were expecting someone of Uzumaki origins to teach you, young one." calmly spoke Kenshin in a soft voice._

_Naruto was a bit startled at the man's sudden statement but recomposed himself, "I apologize if I was staring, as I was sure most Uzumaki were born with red-hair. Clearly the genes of one parent overpowered those of the other."_

"_I'm glad to see that some of the younger generation think before they act, but I am in fact not an Uzumaki by blood, just in name." _

"_I'm afraid I don't understand."_

"_It's quite simple really, I used to be a samurai from Tetsu no Kuni that served under a master. But when my master was killed I became a Rōnin, traveling the lands until I was on deaths doorstep. I was dehydrated and malnourished, but then some kind people saved my life as they offered me food and drink."_

"_And these kind people were Uzumaki I'm guessing."_

"_Correct, I who no longer had a master to serve no longer had purpose. But then these people show me kindness, and I feel I have once again found purpose in my life."_

"_So you came to live here then, and see the village's people as your master?"_

"_I did, and I have since become the village's best swordsman."_

"_I see, then what are you going to teach me?"_

_Kenshin actually stopped to think on this before he gave his answer, "I will teach you the Uzumaki-ryū that all Uzumaki know, but I also wish to teach you something from my homeland that would give you an edge in battle."_

_Now Naruto was excited to learn from this man once he mentioned he wanted to teach him something from Tetsu no Kuni, "What's that?"_

"_Iaijutsu."_

"_And that is?"_

"_It is the art of the quick-draw. It works well as a surprise attack, and if timed correctly can be used defensively as well."_

_Naruto was impressed with this attack, but knew there had to be some drawbacks, "And it's weakness?"_

"_You have a good head on your shoulders, Senju. The only drawback is that this attack only allows for one draw."_

"_I'm afraid I don't understand." Naruto asked confused. _

"_In laments terms it means once you draw your blade and preform a cut, you must re-sheathe after-wards." informed Kenshin._

"_What?! Why?"_

"_It is just how it was designed, although it's supposed to go with another style but you won't be learning that one."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you aren't a samurai. This is why you will be learning the Uzumaki-ryū to make up for not knowing the complimenting style of Iaijutsu."_

"_Oh, I guess that makes sense. What's the Uzumaki-ryū actually called?"_

"_It's called the Arainami(Raging Wave). This style allows your blade to flow like a river yet be fast and fierce like a wave that crushes those beneath it's might."_

_Naruto only had one thing to say,"When do we start?"_

_xxx_

– _Six Months Later –_

_The past six months had been absolute torture on Naruto's body and mind. He was glad he had been born half Senju and half Uzumaki or he may not have made it this far. It wasn't so much learning the stances, but the flexibility needed for them. Kenshin had told him his body needed to be able to flow just as easily as his blade._

_What this all really meant was, Naruto needed to train his body in a different way than he was used to doing. He had to train his arms, especially if he wanted to use Iaijutsu. His mother often made light fun of him when he came home bruised and cut up, but often more than not he was just too exhausted to fight back._

"_Only six more months to go..." Naruto kept telling himself this as a way to push through pain._

_xxx_

– _Six Months Later –_

_Another six months had passed making it a full year since Naruto and his mother first arrived, and he began to learn kenjutsu. The one year was up for sensei and student, but before each parted ways, Kenshin had a surprise._

"_Where are we going sensei?"_

_Kenshin looked at his student, "Naruto, I have spoken with Uzukage-sama. And she has granted me my request."_

"_Request?"_

"_Yes, you see on this island which we inhabit is said to be a blade that was formed from the very sea itself. From the texts I have read, this blade chooses it's own master, but none have succeeded since the original wielder." Both had finally entered an area underground that housed hundreds of blades._

"_And you believe I will be the next chosen?" Naruto was a bit skeptical about this, but didn't voice it._

"_I do, now open your heart and mind. Let the soul of the blade reach out to you."_

_Said student shrugs and does as instructed. He closed his eyes while steadying his breathing, and soon his mind became clear. After a short few moments he begins to feel a trickle on his neck, and slowly begins to hear a faint whisper..._

"_Follow my voice young one, and let it lead you to me..." _

_Naruto still had his eyes shut, and began to let the voice guide him to his destination. After walking for a few seconds he stopped, as he felt he was right where he needed to be. He opened his eyes and found himself in a very secluded area that held one weapon._

"_Beautiful..." were the words that came out of the Senju's mouth as he gazed upon the weapon in front of him. It was a katana, of that he had no doubt, it stood 64cm(25in) in length, but it was unlike anything he had ever seen._

_The metal, if he could even call it that, was not like normal metal. It held no grayish hue to it, but instead it was pure white. As if foam from the very ocean was used in it's creation. The saya(Scabbard) was a royal blue color that went well with the pure white. The hilt was as dark as the ocean depths, and the tsuba had intricate designs that resembled waves crashing on the land._

"_Thank you for the compliment young one...I have been dormant for far too long. Hold me in your hands so that I may finally see my new wielder."_

_Naruto did as told, and as soon as he touched the katana a blue aura wrapped itself around him. Off to the side, Kenshin was all smiles as a second wielder had finally been chosen._

_The young Senju didn't know what was going on, one minute he's looking directly at the blade, and the next he's staring into a never ending vastness of white. "Is anyone here?" he called out._

"_Come to me young one, and let me gaze upon my new wielder." said the same person in a silky voice._

_Letting the voice be his guide once more he comes to find the voice belongs to a woman. She was no taller than his mother and no less beautiful. The woman before him was in a blue kimono that was outlined on the arms and the seem down the middle with white. She had silver hair and creamy white skin that he was sure was smooth to the touch. Her eyes only seemed to magnify her beauty as they were like the ocean; untamable and full of power._

"_Ah...so you are the young one who heard my voice." purred out the woman, and Naruto shivered._

"_My name is Senju Naruto. A pleasure to meet you..." he bowed showing respect to someone who he knew was stronger than him._

"_Such manners...I like that. My name is Kasumi, the embodiment of the sea and the spirit of the katana you are holding."_

_Naruto nodded, "A fitting name as Kasumi means mist of the sea." he thought, "A pleasure to meet you, Kasumi-sama. I am honored that you would allow me to wield you."_

_Kasumi nodded, "I must ask you this before you depart." she asked, "What do you intend to do with this blade? Answer wisely, as the wrong answer will force me to kill you and cast your corpse adrift never to be found in my waters."_

_Naruto gulped and thought long and hard about this, "I will wield this blade in the hopes of protecting all that I hold dear while striking down any who would seek to harm it." he stated with conviction._

"_You answered wisely, Senju Naruto. Only one other has ever answered with such conviction, and she did it during the time of great chaos."_

"_Great chaos?" parroted Naruto._

"_A story for another time perhaps. Now go Senju Naruto, use me and let your enemies feel the rage of that which only the sea can deliver." she roared as water suddenly erupted from behind her, and he was gone._

_xxx_

_Naruto slowly opened his eyes to find himself standing in the room, but he had a katana strapped at his left hip._

"_Ah...I see Haushiō no Umi(Raging Whirlpool of the Sea) has finally chosen a wielder." said Kenshin as he gazed upon the legendary weapon._

"_Indeed she has." Naruto responded. Kenshin silently nodded to himself as it seemed Naruto could speak to his blade, "Just like a true swordsman." he thought._

"_Congratulations Naruto, let's go and inform your mother of your success."_

_Both men left the area and went to inform Mito and Karin of just had transpired. Needless to say both women were happy for him, and Mito was very surprised since she thought the blade to be a legend. Clearly she was wrong._

– _Flashback End –_

xxx

Naruto managed a chuckle as he remembered the shocked faces of his two mother, _"Ahh...that was priceless."_

Having just left Uzushiogakure, it would take him no more than one day, two days tops to reach the village. Especially going at the speed he was going at.

"_I sure could use a story to pass the time..."_

"_Very clever of you Naruto, but I won't fall for it. Just be patient, and you will eventually know the story."_

"_Very well, Kasumi-sama."_

Naruto had been informed by Kasumi that they could interact with one another through a link that was established between them. It was a useful ability when you can't always keep your eyes open.

He wondered just how much the village had changed in his absence, was it bigger? Did they gain new comrades? He wanted to know so as to keep his mind off of what had been worrying him since he left.

"_Kaa-chan..."_

– _Flashback –_

_Naruto was sitting behind a desk with ink and scroll, awaiting his mother. A minute later in walked Uzumaki Mito, "Good morning Naruto-kun, are you ready to learn fūinjutsu?"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Good, now explain to me just what factors into sealing?"_

"_Factors that apply to the art of sealing are physics, geometry, mass, length, and how much chakra is being sealed." _

"_Correct my son, it seems you gained my book-smarts, and just what can seals do?"_

"_They can do anything...provided the user has the skill, tenacity, and imagination."_

"_That is also correct. For now I will instruct you on seals that will prove useful when in battle." she informed him._

"_Which ones are those?"_

"_Exploding tags, storage scrolls, and gravity seals etc."_

"_Are we going to be doing this inside?" he asked._

"_No, we have a field reserved. Seals are very dangerous, and if one mistake is made the results could prove disastrous. Which is why we have a field._

_Both soon left the confines of the building, and went outside to begin the lesson._

_xxx_

– _Six Months Later –_

_If the previous training with Kenshin had pushed his body to limits he didn't think he had, then his training with his mother was doing a pushing him mentally. Fūinjutsu was a lot of theory with trial and error as company._

_His mother was a task master, and often gave him loads of seals to work on with very little time for break. As the person who others credited as the absolute best in the world in her knowledge and application of seals, she would only except the best from him._

_It was grating on the nerves a bit, but it was all the sweeter when he finally did succeed in his task. He was currently sitting in the field they had been practicing in for the past six months._

"_It's not like her to be late..." Naruto idly wondered just why his mother was late, and about to go search for her but stopped when the Uzukage appeared._

"_Hey, Naruto-kun. Can we talk for a bit...it's concerning your mother."_

_He immediately turned serious, "What happened?!"_

"_Nothing serious. She was called back to the village when news spread about your father."_

"_What happened to him?!" Now he had to worry about both parents._

"_From what our sources reported, your father has been fighting for the past twenty fours and your mother went to assist him."_

"_Fighting for twenty-four hours!" he thought in disbelief, "Who is he fighting?"_

"_Uchiha Madara...and the Kyūbi no Yoko(Nine-Tailed Demon Fox)."_

"_Kyūbi?" Naruto had never heard the term before._

"_It's a Bijū."_

"_Bijū?" another term he was unfamiliar with._

"_Look, don't worry about these words. Just know that your mother is safe and she helped your father."_

_Naruto breathed a sigh of relief once he heard this, "I need to go home right now."_

"_Sorry Naruto-kun, but your mother left me with strict instructions. You must finish your last six months of training, and then can you go home."_

"_But why?! This training isn't as important as my family!" he yelled in irritation._

"_I understand that!" Karin snapped back, "But your mother wanted this, so the least you can do is master what she wants you to, and show her when you go back that you have mastered this!"_

_Naruto was about to speak up again, but held off. His mother would want him to continue this and see it through till the end. That was just the kind of person she was, and he would respect her wishes._

"_Then who is going to train me?"_

"_I am, and before you say anything it's fine. It will only be for six months."_

_He nodded his head, and they both began._

– _Flashback End –_

xxx

– _Konohagakure –_

At last! He was finally within seeing distance of the village gates. Finally he would get to see his family and find out just what happened six months ago.

Signing in was quick and easy, and he immediately rushed to his home. People around the village just saw a blur running past them, and most didn't think anything of it. It was a common occurrence.

The seconds he spent running felt like hours until he finally reached his destination. Nothing seemed out of place with his home, and he fished for his key, turned the knob and entered.

xxx

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Are you here?!" he asked frantically.

"We're upstairs Naruto, and be a little quieter." said a voice Naruto knew belonged to his father.

He ran up the steps and entered the room that was currently housing his mother, father, uncle, and a little blonde girl he didn't recognize.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, are the both of you okay?"

"We're fine son, and we've had time to recuperate from our battle." informed Hashirama.

"What happened during those six months?" asked Naruto.

"Much has happened in not only six months, but in the past two years." Tobirama answered for his brother.

"Like?"

"I was passed the title of Hokage, and now go by the Nidaime." spoke Tobirama, and chuckled at seeing his nephew's shocked face.

"But why?" Naruto asked looking to his father.

"I felt it was time to step down. Plus not being Hokage allows me to spend more time with my family, and this little one." he lightly petted the blonde girl.

"And who is she?"

"This is Senju Tsunade, your cousin." informed Mito.

"And my daughter." Naruto never thought it would have happened, as the man didn't seem like he would ever fall for another, but here was the proof. Senju Tobirama was now officially a father.

Two words immediately came to Naruto as it fit this situation he had been thrusted in...

"Holy shit!

* * *

_Chapter 1 – End_

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**So what did everyone think of my retelling of Hashirama's Legacy? Was it good? Was it bad?**_

_**Most of the scenes depicted Naruto training, but having interaction with those he's training. So I apologize if this chapter seemed to have lot's of training sequences as I just wanted to get the majority of it out of the way. Next chapter is when the story is going to begin to move forward.**_

_**Moving onto something I'm sure many of you will no doubt ask – Pairing?**_

_**Two females are going to be paired with Naruto in this story or at least that's how I plan for it to be. It is a fact that I already know how to introduce the first girl, but if I can't manage to come up with a plausible reason for the second it will remain a single pairing. This is my final decision.**_

_**Just trust me on this guys, I know what I'm doing(I think). Anyways the first girl for the pairing is what drew me in originally, and that is...Uzumaki Kushina!**_

_**Regarding the taijutsu I taught Naruto it actually came to me when I was watching another badass show...Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

_**It's the style the Water-Benders use, and let's face it. If Senju Tobirama was in the Avatar world as a member of the Water Tribe, he would have been a dominant beast. I had seen something on Youtube(Do not own) that said that Tai Chi is the actual version of what the water-benders use in that show. I just felt I should put that out if anyone had any questions regarding that.**_

_**Okay, moving on...**_

_**What did you think of Tsunade being the daughter of Tobirama and not the granddaughter of Mito and Hashirama. By doing this it allows me to keep Naruto an only child and not have to worry about who Tsunade's parents would have been, as in most stories that is usually a huge plot hole for authors. So it works out for everyone! Yay!**_

_**That's it for me, if you have any question then leave them in the reviews and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter or send you a PM.**_

_**R&R – Later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hashirama's Legacy**_

_**I must thank everyone for the positive response to my re-envisioning of this story. So far there have been 44 reviews, 244 favorites, 260 followers along with the 5 communities it's already in. I thank each and everyone of you.**_

_**Review Corner –**_

_**Randomwriter21 – I'm glad you enjoyed the 1st chapter. **_

_**Tyber Zahn – I'm glad you think this story – so far – is on par with the two originals. I did give Naruto access to the Mokuton, I just didn't have him make use of it. There was just no reason to use it. It will make a small appearance in this chapter.**_

_**Coolhunter – Hmm...Tsunade's mother. That will be explained in this chapter; briefly.**_

_**Alucard The Crimson Fucker – Mikoto huh...she is an option. Don't know if I'll use her for Naruto, I may however use her for someone else...**_

_**Raddaraddaradda2 – I'm glad I was able to shock you somewhat. That was the first time someone said that in a review to me.**_

_**Gunslayer12 – You may or may not find out the second girl in this chapter. Hmm...I don't think Naruto would be to OP, but then again I am taking a different route. Wait to find out.**_

_**AJGuardian – I'm glad you like my take on this story, and yeah your right. Mito could have had more children in the amount of time that passes in this story, but I didn't want to have to take focus away from Naruto to his siblings. Plus I don't like using OC's too much; only when I have to.**_

_**Zomvee – No need to apologize bro as I sometimes do the same thing you did. Just felt the need to get most of his initial training out of the way in order to move the story forward.**_

_**Diogo – So you don't like the story because the Naruto character I'm using is not the same from canon? Or you don't like the character because he was immature in the 1st chapter? I hope you continue to read as I would like to know your response, can't send you a PM. And I'll grant you that Mito may have not had violet eyes in canon, but she does in this fic. Plus Kushina did have violet eyes, it says so in the Wiki.**_

Hello – Regular Speech

_Hello – Thought & Flashback Speech_

_**Hello – Jutsu Speech**_

Hello - _Spirit/Demon speech_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto nor do I own anything or anyone that may appear in this work of fiction.**_

* * *

_Chapter 2 – To save the Future!_

* * *

– _Previously –_

"_And who is she?" Naruto asked pointing at the girl in his mother's arms with his eyes. The little blonde girl was sleeping atop his mother._

"_This here is Senju Tsunade, your cousin." Mito informed her son while slowly stroking the sleeping girls hair._

"_And my daughter." Naruto didn't think it would have ever been possible due to the man's personality, but therein lies the evidence. Senju Tobirama was a father._

_He just couldn't wrap his head around this revelation, and the awkwardness he had been placed in so suddenly. Two words escaped his mouth that fitted the situation..._

"_Holy Shit!"_

xxx

– _Now –_

The raven haired youth released a gasp as he immediately clamped both of his hands on his mouth as he just realized what he had just said. He gave a sideways glance to his mother who was sending him the most icy glare he had ever seen in his short life, and he was sweating bullets.

"...Naruto Uzumaki Senju..."

"_Oh shit..." _

Naruto knew he was in deep trouble as his mother only ever used his full name whenever she was really really mad at him. He could have stayed silent, but felt it would have only made things worse for him.

"...Yes?" he squeaked out.

"Just where did you learn to use such foul language?" asked Mito as she covered Tsunade's ears while continuing to glare at him.

"Uh...uh..." Naruto was trying to stall hoping one of the men in the room would take it upon themselves to help him from his predicament. He grimaced when he noticed through his peripheral vision that neither father nor uncle bothered to move forward. It was every man for himself.

"Well..." Naruto noticed she began to tap her finger, "I'm waiting young man?" Mito was beginning to lose her patience as her voice steadily began to rise.

Naruto let out a small sigh, and knew it was time for him to prove his worth as a man. He could rat out the two adult male's in the room or he could man up and take his punishment. A thought suddenly came to mind that was just crazy enough to work; shift the blame.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan. I heard the word when I was over in Uzu used by two men who were arguing about something. I promise not to use it again...or around you." Naruto muttered out the last part in a hushed voice.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing!"

The Uzu native studied her son, and came to one conclusion. He was only telling her half the truth. It was easy to see he was speaking truth regarding the fact of there being two offenders, but not if they were from her home village.

"_It's his first offense, so I'll it slide this time."_

"Very well then, but should I hear you using such language in my presence or not, there will be consequences. Am I understood?!"

"H-Hai!" he managed to stutter out his reply. He now chose to change the subject away from himself, and to something he really wanted to know.

"So can anyone please explain to me what's happened in the past two years while I was gone?"

Nobody answered immediately as they considered just how to answer, "Let's see here..." Hashirama rubbed his chin in thought as he would need to start from the beginning.

"It all started when I was having a conversation with Uchiha Madara..."

xxx

It had been a few hours since Naruto had received the entire explanation of just what had taken place the past few years. His father had slain the man he once considered his brother in all but blood, and had grown weary of all the constant fighting around the nations. The man stated he wished to spend his remaining years with his family.

"_Which is why he chose to pass on the mantle of Hokage onto Tobirama-Oji-san."_

He had been worried about his mother when he found out what she had done in order to help his father at the time. She had sealed the entirety of the Kyūbi no Yōko into herself making her the Jinchūriki of the strongest Bijū.

Curiosity had gotten the better of him for a moment and asked his mother what type of seal she used for the sealing. She informed him that it was a need to know basis, and he didn't need to know. Knowing his mother well enough he knew she would not break once she settled on something. He let it go.

Then there was his uncle. He knew the possibility of the man taking over for his father was high considering they were brothers, but he didn't think it would have happened this fast. His father had only been Hokage for close to eleven years give or take.

"_It's going to be a bit weird calling him Hokage and not uncle..."_

However the most surprising thing about his uncle was how he had gone and had a child. Naruto was glad to have more family joining the clan, but for the life of him he just couldn't wrap his head around the man dating someone. The man had a very dim view on most things.

– _Flashback –_

_After finally getting his explanation from his father, he turned his attention to the other male in the room, "So when can I meet my new aunt?" _

_He directed the question to Tobirama who wore a grim expression, "I'm sorry to say this Naruto, but you won't."_

"_How come?"_

_Tobirama released a deep sigh, "She passed away soon after Tsunade was born. Her body was frail when I had first met her, but she was one of the strongest willed people I have ever met. She pushed through her pain and gave birth."_

"_Oh..." Naruto said with his head done, "I'm sorry..."_

"_It's fine Naruto, you didn't know."_

_Naruto hesitantly nodded his head, "Can you describe her to me?"_

_Tobirama's demeanor shifted instantly, "Of course. She was just a bit shorter than your mother, had honey blonde hair, brown eyes, and a light tan."_

_The youngest Senju nodded as he was beginning to paint a picture, "What was her name?"_

"_Her name was Minamoto Haruki."_

"_Minamoto...? I've never heard of this clan? Was she a civilian?" he asked. He internally chuckled as he could see a reason why his uncle liked her, her first name literally meant 'Springtime Tree'._

_Hashirama chose this time to speak, "Actually there once was a clan named Minamoto, but the name has long been lost to history. My father once spoke to me of them, and stated that they along with three other clans at the time, were the absolute strongest of their time. They all reigned supreme over others, but eventually wiped themselves out with constant war."_

"_Wow, they were that strong? So she was a descendant of them?"_

"_Yes they were that strong, and yes she is a descendant."_

"_So little Tsu-chan is going to be pretty strong when she get's older huh?" he asked and got a round of nods._

"_Indeed my nephew, and Haruki was at least fortunate enough to have held her, but won't see her grow up."_

"_When you met her did she already have a frail body?" _

"_Unfortunately so, and as I said earlier she was a very spirited woman. I just hope Tsunade inherits my personality, and not her mother's."_

"_Well...let's just hope she gains a bit of both, shall we?" stated Hashirama as he didn't want a female Tobirama walking around anytime soon._

"_Hn..."_

"_That was pretty Uchiha-esque there Tobirama-Oji-san." stated Naruto as he laughed at his uncle's face when he mentioned that. It elicited a small giggle from his mother, and a loud guffaw from his father as he held his stomach and slapped his knee._

"_It wasn't that funny..." muttered Tobirama who pouted like a child, and looked away from everyone in embarrassment, which just made them laugh even harder._

– _Flashback End –_

xxx

Now that he thought about it, his little cousin did look more like her mother rather than her father. The blonde hair overrode his uncle's hair color, but if you looked close enough you could make out tiny wisps of white hair she inherited from Tobirama.

It was unfortunate that he had not been there to ever meet his new aunt or for the birth of Tsunade over a year ago, but he was here now and that's all that mattered. He would spend as much time with her after he finished his training today.

"So are you ready to continue your Mokuton training, Naruto?" asked Hashirama as the man stepped out from a tree. Naruto hoped he could do that one day as well.

"Hell yeah!"

Hashirama's eyes were searching everywhere, and he let out a nervous chuckle, "Make sure your mother doesn't hear you say that. But before we begin I want to give you something." The Shodai Hokage handed his son a green crystal gem on a rope.

"What's this?"

"That is something I found one day when I was but a child like you, and it's something I've been wanting to pass down to you. Perhaps one day even you will pass it down to your son." he said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Tou-chan!" Naruto was blushing a bit at that but then smiled, "Thanks Tou-chan."

"Your welcome, now let's get started. Create forty clones for me and we will begin." ordered Hashirama. Naruto nodded his head in compliance and made the seal.

"_**Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu(Wood Release: Wood Clone Technique)!"**_

xxx

– _Two Years Later –_

Two years passed in Konoha, and much had occurred. Not all of it was good though as a great tragedy had wrapped itself around the village all but over a year ago. It had struck the entirety of the village, but none more so than the Senju Clan.

Naruto – who is now fourteen – had lost a part of himself that day, and had changed a bit as a result. He still retained his old personality, but now people would often say he acted more like the Nidaime from time to time. Everything changed on the day when Senju Hashirama, his father, had passed on to the next life.

– _Flashback –_

_The mood around the village was weary at best, and sombre at it's worst. News had spread around the village that the Shodai had passed on. The Senju clan had tried to keep the news under wraps, but when something this big happens, it tends not to stay a secret for very long._

_While the entire village had indeed felt the loss of one of it's founders, but five individuals had felt it the deepest. _

_Tsunade while still only being two at the time was a very smart girl. She loved her uncle like a second father, and would often spend much time with him when her father was not around. He had even promised to teach her how to gamble one day. She had no concept of life or death, but even she could clearly see the sadness coming from her family._

_Tōka was in a confused dazed and had refused to accept that her brother had passed on. In her eyes nothing could defeat him, so when it had really sunk in for her she had cried the most. She had since calmed down after she grieved with her family._

_Tobirama was very experienced with controlling his emotions, especially in the time he grew up in, but this just happened to be one of those times. He had felt sad when he lost his two youngest brothers early in life, but this just felt different for some reason._

_He had lost his eldest brother, a man who acted more like a father to him and his sister than their real one did. He had lost a man who had sacrificed much for them so they could live a better life, no matter the cost to himself._

_One sibling was all he had left now, and he would do everything in his power to make sure she was happy and protected. This was something he could do for all of his family, now that he was Hokage._

_The two who had taken it the hardest however was the man's wife and child. It took a paramount effort to bring Uzumaki Mito down as she was one of the strongest willed people in the village, and this was one of those times. It would have been very easy for her to fall into a depression, but she knew her husband wouldn't have wanted that._

_She still has numerous reasons to continue living; Naruto, Tsunade, Tōka, Tobirama, and the village her husband created. Those people above all else, but she also had to hold back the Bijū sealed inside of herself._

_Naruto wasn't a stranger to death as he understood it's concept somewhat, but it was one thing to understand something and another to experience it. He had held nothing back when he had learned the news and came out different once he had finished._

_Everyone stated that while being his father's remaining legacy, he now acted more like Tobirama. He honestly couldn't be bothered to care what the general populace thought of him. The only people whose opinion mattered to him was his family's._

_He had spent a majority of his time with his cousin as she had asked him why her uncle had passed on and left them alone. Naruto honestly didn't know if he could give her an adequate answer._

"_He didn't leave us alone Tsu-chan. Even now he's watching over us, along with your Kaa-chan." The raven haired teen tried to soothe his cousin. _

_The little blonde girl seemed t accept the answer for now, and he went to hand her to his uncle. Now he stood a few feet away from the podium where he would give his own eulogy. Finally he began to move forward._

_He was currently overlooking the proceeding at his father's funeral, and was glad most if not all who inhabited Konoha were in attendance. His mother and uncle had already spoken their piece, now it was his turn._

_Naruto stood in front of the podium, and took a deep breath. He stared into the vastness of the crowd, and then looked to his father. The man's body had been placed before them for people to pay their final respects. A ghost of a smile tugged on his lips as he gazed upon his father. The man had a serene smile on his visage, and it seemed he was finally at peace._

_He cleared his throat..._

"_I am glad to see that the entirety of Konoha has come to pay their last respects to the man who was not only the Shodai Hokage, but my father. To me my father was many things, he was my best friend, teacher, a role model, and lastly a hero."_

"_He was my best friend as I'm sure he was friends to most of you, even if you didn't know him." he said as he heard a chorus of people agreeing with him._

"_My father was a teacher who taught me not only about how to be a shinobi, but about life, family, friends, and love. I'm sure many of you out there have learned something from him regardless if he knew you or not. He was a role model that not only I as a son but we as a people should strive to emulate."_

_The enormous crowd of people __were paying rapt attention to the young man standing before them._

"_And lastly, he was a hero." Many people were agreeing with him._

"_He was a hero who would not hesitate to lay his life down for the person next to him whether he knew them for ten years or ten days. My father was just that kind of man, who would rather talk things out than have more blood spill unnecessarily. I see numerous clans here today; Senju, Uchiha, Hyūga, Aburame, Akimichi, Sarutobi, Shimura, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, and Kurama." Each and every person who belonged to one of those clans perked up at hearing their surname._

"_He would be proud to see so many clans who were once trying to kill one another with so much hostility, standing side by side next to each-other." People were beginning to murmur that it was indeed true._

_He gained their attention once more, "My father once told me 'To die in battle defending your home is a shinobi's greatest honor, but to die in the embrace of your home and family is a shinobi's greatest joy'. And as you can see by his joyous smile, he did just that. He passed in his home and is now surrounded by those whom he called his family." Naruto outstretched his arms telling everyone present they were that family._

_This took everyone by surprise as many had no idea that their Shodai had even thought about them like that. It brought tears to some of their eyes, "His will of fire does not only live on through me, but everyone present. Now I ask you, will his death extinguish the flame of our will, or will it burn even hotter than before!" Naruto shouted this out loud enough for everyone to hear._

_As soon as __his voice fell silent a thunderous boom took it's place. The entire populace had met his moving speech with vigor as cheers went up while others began to chant 'Our will of fire will never be extinguished!'._

_A new spark had been ignited as an old one had been snuffed out. It was indeed a sad day with the passing of such a man as Hashirama Senju, but in his place stood his son. His spark would only continue to grow brighter and would illuminate future generations._

– _Flashback End –_

xxx

A beginning that had set the foundations for their way of life had ended, but from that sprouted a new beginning to their future.

Naruto was currently on his way to continue his training with his mother in fūinjutsu, as she had so much more to teach him. He was pushing himself even harder now, but not only for himself but for his family and home.

It had only begun about a year and a half ago, but the embers of war had surfaced. A few skirmishes had taken place here and there, and it was only a matter of time before a line was crossed. He needed to be strong enough to protect Konoha, just like his father.

However, strength and skill only counted for so much in this day and age. Experience is what he needed the most now. He had already gone out on a mission with Hiruzen and Kagami under the guidance of his uncle, but he needed more.

He would try and see if he could gain more after his business with his mother was finished as she had called him today for a very specific reason.

– _Flashback –_

_Four figures were silently moving unperturbed through the canopy to their destination. The group of four consisted of Senju Naruto, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Uchiha Kagami, and Senju Tobirama._

_The reason for them not currently residing in Konoha at the moment was due to them being on a mission that was assigned by Tobirama. An assassination attempt had taken place a few days prior, and they were the response team. The attempt had been aimed not at a shinobi or clan, but towards a very wealthy civilian merchant who brought income to their village._

_It would have been not only crippling to their economy, but to their reputation as well. The assassin had been captured and interrogated, and after a few grueling hours had caved. They were now on their way to the location given._

_Tobirama had personally selected the team but would not be leading them this time. Leadership responsibility for this mission fell to his nephew as he wanted to give him, along with the other two, more experience out in the field. At the time he felt he could trust them to succeed, but after thinking it over he decided to go and oversee things._

_Each person was sporting the prototype armor that had been provided to Naruto over two years ago, the only difference being the porcelain masks covering their identity. Tobirama had toyed with the idea of giving them codenames, but chose not to. They would rely on specific hand signals for their communication._

_Naruto held his hand up with a closed fist informing them to stop, "Okay listen up. We are only a few miles away from out target, once we enter their vicinity all chatter will cease, and we will talk with our hand signals." He informed them in a hushed tone._

"_Hai." The group chorused softly._

_The team leader nodded his head, and ushered his team forward. Each man had stopped to view the small city that was made out of tents. It was spartan in design, but it got the job done. Naruto turned to his uncle._

"_How many chakra signatures can you detect?" Naruto signed the question to his uncle. Tobirama got the message and began to concentrate._

_The man opened his eyes, "Fifty chakra signatures belonging to genin and chūnin level shinobi, and another thirty or so belonging to some women and children." he signaled back._

_That last piece of information actually made Naruto halt, "What are we going to do about the women and children, Naruto?" asked Kagami and Hiruzen. Tobirama had seen the question asked and wondered how his nephew would respond._

_Naruto stayed silent for a minute, and thought very carefully about just how to proceed. As he was thinking he briefly wondered how his father would have handled this, and no sooner had he thought that did his answer arrive._

"_We will herd the women and children away from here, and then we will finish off the clan."_

"_Are you sure of this Naruto?" asked Tobirama._

_There was no hesitation in Naruto's voice, "I am. We as shinobi from Konoha will not stoop as low as to spill the blood of those who are innocent or don't have our training. We are no longer in the warring clan era, and these children deserve to live just as much as the one's residing in our village."_

_Tobirama along with the other two took in his words, "Then what will you do if they come seeking revenge for their fallen fathers, brothers, or uncles?" asked Tobirama._

_Nobody was expecting him to answer immediately, "Let them come." His answer surprised them, "At least they will have lived their lives by the time they decide to come. My father would have made the same choice." Avoid spilling blood whenever possible._

_The Nidaime had been about to tell him something, but went silent as he processed the last statement by his nephew, "Indeed my brother would have found a solution similar to this..." he thought._

"_Very well then Naruto." agreed Tobirama, "How do you plan on doing this?"_

_The young man took a few seconds before answering, "Can you locate the exact position of the women and children?" Naruto asked his uncle. The man nodded once more and got to work._

"_They are sequestered off to the east of the camp...all of them." He informed them, and couldn't believe the luck of his nephew. Everyone was in the same spot, his father must have been smiling down upon him today._

"_Very good. Kagami.." Naruto turned to the Uchiha, "I want you to use your Sharingan to guide them away from the area, and if possible plant some false memories of a place they think is home to them." Naruto asked and saw it gained him some questioning looks._

_Kagami looked at his leader for a good few seconds trying to discern if he was serious about doing that. He was met with the serious gaze of his friend, and nodded his head in compliance._

_Naruto had responded in kind and looked to his uncle, "I want you to create five shadow clones and have them stationed around the entire camp. Your going to act as a line of defense should any manage to get away while relaying information to us individually of any other movements." _

_Tobirama nodded his head and found the plan to be solid, "Very well."_

"_Good, while you two are doing that Hiruzen and myself will deal with the group." Naruto looked to each man, and gave each a nod, "For Konoha."_

"_For Konoha!" They each whispered it, but you could feel the emotion behind it._

"_Move out."_

_xxx_

– _Naruto & Hiruzen –_

_Both young men stood silently in the shadows watching their targets move about without so much as a care in the world. Naruto looked to his running mate, and could clearly see the emotion rolling off of him._

"_Are you nervous?" Naruto asked._

"_I am." admitted Hiruzen, "Are you not?"_

"_...I am. I'm downright terrified for what we are about to do, but we must do this Hiruzen or even more blood will spill."_

_The young Sarutobi heir knew that, but it didn't mean he had to like it. He was relived however to know his friend was feeling the same as him, and calmed down a bit. It was never a nice feeling when you are the only person feeling a certain way. It always helped when someone else was in the same boat._

"_What's the plan then?" asked Hiruzen looking to his friend._

"_Simple. You immobilize them and then I knock them unconscious." explained Naruto still looking at their targets._

"_Just unconscious? But I thought...?"_

"_That comes after they are knocked out. It will be easier for us to do the deed when they aren't fighting back."_

_Hiruzen sighed, "Very well my friend. May the gods above and below have mercy on us for what we are about to do."_

"_Amen."_

_'Whistle'_

_'Whistle'_

_That was the signal they had been waiting for. Kagami had accomplished his task, and now it was their turn. "Hiruzen, if you will..."_

_'Boar...Tiger...'_

"_**Doton: Yomi Numa(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)!"**_

_Hiruzen had created a muddy swamp on a large scale that was able to encompass the entirety of the tent's that housed the fifty signatures. Cries were heard from all over as the shinobi had finally realized they were under attack, but by then it was far to late._

_Naruto had to admit he was impressed with the amount of power and skill his friend wielded, and on a large scale. No doubt in his mind that Hiruzen would one day be a very powerful shinobi. Silently he sighed as it was now his turn, he preformed the hand-seal..._

"_**Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin(Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees)!"**_

_The ground began to rumble as multiple tree's began to rise from up underneath the earth, and began to sprout flowers. The flowers once opened began to saturate the air with their pollen._

"_Don't breathe in the pollen." Naruto informed Hiruzen as they watched from their vantage point._

_No matter how many times he saw it, Hiruzen was still in awe. The might of the Mokuton was truly frightening. Bodies began to fall one by one atop each-other. With the initial attack now over Naruto recalled the flowers._

"_How are we going to eliminate them?" asked Hiruzen as he had been dreading this. He didn't even want to think about doing this._

"_Do you know any Katon techniques? Or would you rather use the cold steel attached to your back? It is your choice my friend..."_

_The young man didn't even dignify the question with an answer, and flew threw his own hand-seals while gathering his chakra..._

"_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu(Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)!"**_

_He spat out miniature sized fireballs directly towards the downed men, and up in flames they went. It was over in a matter of seconds._

"_They weren't even that strong..." muttered Sarutobi._

"_Indeed. The only one worthy was the assassin we caught, the rest were below average at best. One man's actions condemned an entire populace." said Naruto in a sad tone._

_The fire had been raging for a few seconds, completely erasing the existence of there even being people here to begin with, and now Naruto would wash it away._

"_**Suiton: Mizurappa(Water Release: Water Trumpet)!"**_

_Naruto launched a jet of water from his mouth and began to extinguish the roaring flames in front of him. He cut off the flow of chakra and surveyed just how bad the area was after their attacks. It wasn't as bad as he had originally thought._

"_Is the deed done?"_

_Both teens heard the voice of Tobirama. Each teen turned around to face the man and nodded in response to his query. Kagami had informed them he had planted the false memories of a place they believe is home so they can go there soon enough._

"_Good."_

_With their objective complete they could finally return home._

– _Flashback End –_

xxx

The last memory was a tough one as he had to take many lives that day and had been a bit of a recluse after that. He shook the thought from his head as he had finally arrived at his home to see his mother, as his fūinjutsu was still on going. He chalked up his continuing training from his mother as her wanting to focus her mind on something else.

Training in his Mokuton had continued as well but now he had to make due with the scrolls his father had left behind. He entered his home.

"Kaa-chan, I'm home!"

"Welcome home! I'm in my workshop!" she hollered back to him.

Naruto had hollered back to her that he would be up in a few, but first entered the kitchen to grab a snack. After eating something he made his way upstairs to see his mother working on yet another seal, and to those who thought they knew her thought she was doing fine. Naruto could see different.

She may have been acting the same way she did when his father was alive, but he could see a small part of her went along with him. Naruto had been informed that the seal holding the Bijū back had begun to grow weak, but he wasn't sure just how fast. Maybe he could get an answer today.

"You called for me Kaa-chan?"

Mito nodded at him, and beckoned him over to her, "As I've mentioned to you before, the seal holding the Kyūbi is beginning to weaken."

"How long do you think before it fails completely?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but as long as I keep trying to modify it it should continue to hold for a good number of years." she explained.

Now he was confused. Why did she want to tell him this now if the seal would hold for many more years?

"I can see by your confused expression that you would like an explanation." Naruto simply nodded his head.

"As I've just stated, the seal will eventually disappear and when it does I plan on having the Kyūbi sealed into someone else."

A very uneasy feeling began to surface in the pit of his stomach, "I'll wager I already know who the lucky person is...?"

Mito sadly smiled at him, "I'm afraid there is no other choice my son. Your body is a mix of Uzumaki and Senju, plus you have your Mokuton. That alone will allow you to suppress and eventually tame the Kyūbi over time."

"But why tell me this now? Would it have not made more sense to tell me this later and not when there is a possibility of war on the horizon?"

"I know this is hard to take in, but I could not trust just anyone with this. And the reason I'm telling you this now is so that you can help me with designing the seal that is to be placed on you." she said as she held her ink and brush with a blank scroll before her.

Naruto didn't like this, but this was something only he could do. The woman who had given birth to him believed he could do it, "Very well then Kaa-chan. I will do it for you."

"Thank you my son. Now let's see if we can't design a seal for you." she smiled so bright he couldn't help but return it. They got ready to work.

xxx

Three hours later and neither was smiling anymore. It had been a very long day for the both of them and they were going to call it quits for the day. Naruto got up and stretched his body, but noticed his mother didn't follow. She was still sitting there trying to continue the process, stroke after stroke, and it was then that Naruto noticed something wrong with the seal.

"Kaa-chan wait! Don't finish that stroke your making!"

Mito had just finished the exact stroke her son had told her not to, "What do you mean...?" she asked and then looked closer, "Oh no!"

Mother and son watched as the scroll that contained their seal began to levitate in the air, and it began to glow. Both were rooted to their spots, and just before they regained their composure and made a swift exit, a flash of white light enveloped the room and them.

xxx

– _Naruto –_

_Naruto had slowly began to remove his hand away from his eyes as the sudden white flash of light had already dissipated. As soon as he did, a bevy of images began to assault him._

_He watched as the very being he and his mother had just had a discussion about begin to rampage on his home. The Kyūbi was laying waste to everything that stood in it's path with a controlled precision._

_The scene changed..._

_Now he was watching as a lone person stood atop the Hokage Monument, overlooking the village with a satisfied smile on their face. This person was running his father's village in a way that was far to militaristic for him. Naruto couldn't make out much of the person as the image of the person was hazy at best. Once more the images shifted._

_He looked around as he wasn't sure where or what he was witnessing now, but he could clearly make out two people. One was clearly a woman given her small stature and curves while the other was male; both were fighting the other. However what drew him further in was the man, or more precisely his eyes._

_They were purple and had a ripple like pattern around the sclerae. Power was rolling off the man as he was easily dispatching the female. However she wasn't going down easily, and kept getting back up no matter how many times she was blasted back. He could see the will this woman had._

_He needed to know more about this man, but once again the scene shifted._

"_No! Wait!" he screamed as the images changed._

_It became obvious to Naruto just what he was watching; it was a future that may come to pass. Just as these thoughts were rolling around in his head he heard a monstrous roar which startled him._

_'Roar!'_

_A mighty roar off in the distance from his location pierced the heavens. He ran over to where he heard the sound, and was stunned silent. It was a Bijū, but unlike anything he had heard ever heard of._

_This creature was simply just enormous, it clearly towered above even the mountains that surrounded it. It's tails were swashing back and forth causing mass amounts of destruction._

"_Why does it have ten-tails? I thought the Bijū only went up to nine?"_

_He kept his gaze upon the mighty beast as he kept trying to get a better view of it, any detail could be of importance. It held no real distinct features, unlike what his mother told him about the Kyūbi, but it did have something he did recognize. It was it's eye._

_The eye was the same but different from the one the man held. While it had the same rippled pattern as the first eye, that was where the similarities ended. This eye on the Bijū was red in color, but had twelve tomoe, three around each ring._

_A few seconds passed as he kept watching the Bijū destroy the area around it with relative ease, and he expected for the scene to change once more. He finally looked around, and took notice that he was no longer standing alone._

_There was a group of people who were standing beside him, and even larger group standing behind him. He couldn't recognize any of those around him, but he could actually make out a few distinct features. _

_A woman that was standing to his right had the same fiery red hair as his mother while another with short blue hair was on his left. Next to the red head was a man who had the brightest hair he had ever seen in his life along with a woman with long black hair. _

_Opposite the woman with blue hair stood a tall man with white hair, and next to him was a woman with possible the largest breasts he's ever seen._

_He couldn't inspect anyone anymore as the image before him vanished in a white light._

_xxx_

– _Mito –_

_Mito had removed her hand in the same fashion just as her son had from the blinding light. Images began to run across her field of vision._

_She saw three people standing just in front of her, two were male while the other was a female. Mito is a very smart woman so she knew that the three before her were not from her time. However she did know that one of them was her son; a mother just instinctively knew her child._

_The other two were unfamiliar to her, but the female has to be one of her kinsmen as she had the same red-hair as her. The other one had the brightest hair she had ever laid eyes on, but what caught her attention was her son and the woman._

_They were both doing something that should be impossible, both were using the Kyūbi's chakra at the same time! Her son was using it to strengthen his Mokuton while the woman was using it like a second skin. Mito heard her son calling out to the woman._

"_-hina...-shina...Kushina!" Mito heard her son roar over to the now named woman._

_Mito smiled to herself, it seemed another option had presented itself to her for the sealing. Before she could make heads or tails of whatever battle they were fighting the images changed._

_Now she was watching the very Bijū she had just witness her son and Kushina using destroying the village she called home. It shifted once more, but this time her son and the blonde haired man were confronting said Bijū. _

_She knew it was an illusion, but she did it regardless, "Be careful Naruto!" Mito screamed at the top of her lungs at her son, and the scene changed once more. _

_'Roar!'_

_A startling roar shook the very earth she was standing on. She may not be able to sense whatever made that roar as this was just a vision, but she knew it was something bad. Taking a few steps forward she froze once she gained a better view. For the first time in a long time, Uzumaki Mito felt fear take hold of her heart. This monster was unlike anything she had ever experienced with the Kyūbi._

_There in the distance was a beast so big it could trample over the Kyūbi she held inside of her. It was no contest in her opinion. The single eye and ten-tails was what kept her focus for the moment until she heard something else._

"_Footsteps..." she thought._

_There was indeed a thunderous marching of feet headed directly towards the beasts location. An army appeared to confront the Bijū. At the forefront of the large battalion stood one man, and her heart stopped; it was her son. Beside him stood some people she did recognize and some she didn't._

_Why? Why was her son stepping up to fight the monster in front of him by himself? Before she could witness the mighty battle that was to ensue, the field before her vanished in a flash of white light._

xxx

Both Naruto and Mito were laying on the ground groaning and panting for breath as what they just saw not only shook them mentally, but physically.

"What...what did we just see?" Naruto managed to groan out.

"There were so many images..." Mito trailed off as she tried to locate the scroll, but found it turned into nothing but ashes.

"Kaa-chan, I think whatever we managed to create with that seal allowed us to peer into the future." Naruto offered his opinion on the matter.

"I believe you are correct. What did you see?"

Naruto relayed everything he had seen, and who he had seen to his mother. Mito listened very carefully to every thing, down to the smallest detail. Some of the information he explained matched up with hers to a certain point, but then things started to diverge. The people they had each seen were similar but some were obviously not in certain places.

Mito had explained what she had seen, but decided to keep one little piece of information to herself that she had seen. "None of this makes sense?! The locations are similar, and even the people. But why are some of the events differing at certain points!"

Naruto raged at the sheer ridiculousness of this whole thing. It was starting to make his head hurt when thinking about it. "Are these visions what our future is to become?"

Mito decided to offer her son some wisdom, "The future is a never ending possibility with many paths one can walk."

Naruto calmed down a bit after hearing his mother talk. He knew she spoke truth, and it would do him no good to get angry over a future possibility that may not even happen.

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan. I lost my composure just now. If we can eliminate just one point in that time, I say we take it. Seal the Kyūbi into me, and in turn seal me into a scroll so that I may help to stop that future from taking place." Naruto announced as he was ready to take this on.

Mito was stunned that her son would offer to seal himself away so that that future may not come to pass, and she couldn't be any prouder of him. He was willing to sacrifice himself along with everything he's ever known to help those he doesn't even know.

"I will seal you away, but not with the Kyūbi."

"Why?" questioned Naruto as she was now changing her mind.

"If I seal the Bijū inside of you, then I will die soon after." she revealed and Naruto couldn't help but frown, "I have something planned that may also help change the future, aside from sealing you."

"And that is?" Naruto inquired as he was curious about what she was planning.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. You will have to trust me on this one." she said looking him straight in the eye.

Silence had fallen upon them and he sighed, "Very well then. I will trust you on this."

"Thank you." she replied giving him a hug. "I will begin designing a special seal to allow for your sealing. Train as hard as you can, because even I don't know what it's like to be sealed. Will you be able to move? Or will you be in suspended animation?"

Naruto nodded his head, and went off to train with some clones. Mito stayed behind so she could rest, and then begin thinking about the seal.

xxx

– _Hokage Office –_

A few weeks passed since the incident, and now both Mito and Naruto are standing in front of Tobirama, in his office. They informed him of a few things each person had seen, and had kept a few of the details to themselves. The fewer people that knew the better, they didn't need other people trying to change things when it would only just end up complicating things even more.

"So you plan on preforming the sealing today." It was not a question, but a fact. Tobirama shook his head at his nephew's reckless behavior, but soon a smirk tugged his lips. He knew for a fact that his brother would have approved of this.

"That we are." replied Naruto.

The Nidaime nodded and took in the attire the man before him wore, "You look ready for battle in all of your armor. It will be quite shocking for people when you come back."

Naruto had to stifle his laughter as he knew he would indeed shock some people, "Here." Mito handed her son a very large scroll that he had seen often in this office.

"What's this?" he asked.

"That is something your father had been wanting to give you once you got a bit older. But seeing as your about to undertake a very long mission we decided you should get it now. The _Fūin no Sho(Scroll of Seals) _is yours." said Tobirama.

"Your father sealed a few other things of his in there for you, whether they be techniques, weapons, or even words of wisdom. I along with your uncle have also sealed a few things that will undoubtedly help you once you come back." explained Mito as she knew that if her son ever mastered what was in there he would be incredibly strong.

"Like what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm not going to go into detail about the techniques I or your mother put in there, just make sure to read up on what I put in there. I put the base information on other countries, but just that. Who knows how much things will change in the next some odd years."

"Makes sense. How are you going to explain my sudden disappearance?"

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about what your going to do when you get released." Mito informed him.

Naruto sighed as he put his arms up, "Fine fine, I was just asking." The raven haired teen stood up from his position and went to give his uncle a hug. A few words were exchanged between them before he went to his mother.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto, it just won't be the same without you here by my side. I'm very proud of what your doing, and I know your father would be to. I love you, and be safe when you come back." Mito was beginning to tear up, and she gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"I will, and I love you to Kaa-chan." He was tearing up at seeing his mother, but used his arm to wipe them away.

"I guess this is it guys. Wish me luck on my future endeavors." Naruto ran through his hand-seals and slammed his hand on top of the special scroll. They seal array began to spread across his hand, and he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Good luck..." Both adults said. Mito bent down and picked up the scroll. It would be in her possession until the day he was to be released.

"_I guess I will have to wait a few years until I can see my son once more..." _Mito thought, and would soon need to begin planning if she wanted things to go according to plan. She bid Tobirama goodbye as she went back to her home.

xxx

Days turned to weeks, and those weeks turned to months before people began to question the whereabouts of Naruto. Tobirama explained to the populace that his nephew was on an extremely long term mission at the moment.

People bought the excuse for a time, but then those very months turned to years. And once more did people begin to ask the whereabouts of the Shodai's legacy. Again he explained the situation, and informed them of the actual mission. The people learned Naruto was going from village to village, whether they be minor or major, to try and smooth over relations with said villages to try and attain peace. The mission would take him numerous years to accomplish.

Everyone calmed down after hearing that, and went about their lives.

"_Well, at least I've bought him a good number of years now..." _Tobirama sighed and went back to work.

xxx

– _Thirty Years Later –_

Naruto was floating endlessly in a sea of white, and was positive that the effects of time itself had ceased to exist here. The reason he thought this was because he was still in the body of his fourteen year old self.

"_Well, I may have not aged physically, but mentally..."_

He wasn't sure just how much time had elapsed outside as it hadn't even felt like an hour had passed since his sealing. Training in what he had been left in his own scroll was all he could do to pass the time, but scrolls could only do so much. He really needed a teacher for certain things.

"_Like Senjutsu..."_

Naruto had read over the words his father left, and the name had kept re-occurring in his reading. He was simply fascinated with this, the user was using the power of nature itself to augment their abilities, thereby becoming a _Sennin(Sage). _It sounded very useful to him, but it seemed that those who weren't trained in it by someone who already understood the mechanics would very likely endanger themselves.

"_I wonder how Tou-san learned this?"_

He didn't bother to think long on the subject, and decided to shelve it until he found a proper teacher in the subject. Instead he had worked on his kenjutsu, and came to one conclusion about his uncle.

"_The man is a certified genius..."_

It was the only word that came to mind when he thought about the extremely dangerous technique he had devised. It was tough learning, but he had done it.

He knew he would never be able to use it fully like his uncle could, but as long as he had it he would incorporate it into his kenjutsu. Most of his time went to this this while his clones focused on everything else.

"_Konoha politics, fūinjutsu, and other hidden villages..." _

Naruto was thankful for his wood clones, and let out a sigh, "I wonder when we will come out?"

He took a meditative form as this was something he learned from one of his father's scrolls. It would help him center himself, whatever that meant.

Naruto cracked one of his eyes open, and noticed that some form of light had begun to filter through his seal.

"It appears it's time for me to finally make my long awaited appearance back in the world. Let's get ready Kasumi-sama." Naruto softly spoke to his partner. He lightly grazed the headband his uncle had stored away for him as it would be customary once he stepped foot back in Konoha.

"_Good luck out there Naruto. Let's re-establish ourselves back into the world once more."_

Naruto nodded just as a while light enveloped his entire being, and he was now going back into the world once more.

xxx

It was dark. That was the first thing his eyes noticed as they adjusted.

Naruto knew he was back in the real world, and the reason was simple. He could feel the fresh air brushing against his face, but why was he released at night. And in the middle of nowhere, just what was going on?

Thoughts on the matter stopped when he finally took note of four people in front of him. Three of them were obviously adults while the other was clearly a child.

"_You can't really call her a child Naruto, when you yourself are still one as well." _chided Kasumi.

Naruto sighed internally, _"Maybe only in body Kasumi-sama, but I digress. Shall we see what is going on?"_

"_Agreed Naruto, let's find out what's going on."_

The clouds hovering above the earth and covering the moon had begun to part in the sky. Light from the moon had shined down upon their location, and while it uncovered the group of four it kept Naruto obscured; all but his headband. Naruto slowly bent his knee's a fraction.

There, right in front of him were three shinobi who clearly didn't belong to Konoha as none wore their headband. However what did catch his attention and made him grip his katana tighter was the girl they had tied up behind them.

"_Why do they have a girl tied up, and a shinobi of Konoha no less..."_

"Mind explaining to me why shinobi from Kumogakure have a shinobi from Konoha, and a little girl no less." Naruto's eyes told him the girl had to have been at least eight or nine, maybe ten tops.

The young girl in question was thrilled that someone had come to save her, but growled when he called her little. She was about to give him a tongue lashing...

"It's simple really. She is going to be our village's new weapon." The Kumo-nin was obviously feeling rather cocky when they clearly outnumbered the fool before them.

The Senju heir narrowed his eyes, _"Weapon? What does this girl have that's so important? What do you think Kasumi-sama?"_

"_I'm not sure Naruto, why don't you ask. I can feel the arrogance surrounding the group, and as you know, arrogance leads to over-confidence. If you ask, they will tell..." _Naruto agreed with her words.

"A weapon?"

The team from Kumo looked at him like he was stupid, "You being a shinobi from her village should know what she holds."

A very uneasy feeling was rolling around in his stomach, _"What she holds?"_

"And what does she hold?"

One of them was growling at him while the other two settled for leering, "Simple really. This girl holds the most powerful of all the Bijū, the Kyūbi no Yōko!"

Naruto was actually stunned, _"W-what? Why did mother not wait?...My answers will have to wait until I get back home, but first I'll deal with these guys."_

"I see...then it appears I will have to take you three down, and then take the girl there back home with me." Each man narrowed their eyes at him. Said girl blushed up a storm at his sudden confession of taking her home with him.

One of the men snorted at this shinobi's proclamation. He was about to make a remark, but his words died in his throat. Seeing was believing, but he just couldn't believe what he was seeing as a ghost from the past had come back.

"W-why is Hashsi-!"

Naruto was going to capitalize on this opportunity, and vanished. Each man was shocked by his appearance. He appeared before the first man, looked directly into his eyes, and attacked.

_'Click'_

Naruto's blade exploded outward from his scabbard, and was by far faster than what the enemies eyes could track. The blade went towards the man's exposed neck, and he was dead on the ground within seconds.

"_One down...two to go."_

He quickly re-sheathed his blade, and now came to notice that the remaining two had regained their senses. Seeing one of their comrades fall before them would sometimes do that. Naruto would need them to drop their guard around the girl, she was his priority.

"_I may have an idea..." _The youth did indeed have an idea, but it went against what his father and family stood for, "Not only was your comrade weak, but dumb to get distracted by my appearance but so must the village that produced such an idiot as him." He insulted the men and their home. That took a lot out of him as he wasn't used to verbal assaults.

Each man roared in anger, and blindly charged him, _"Looks like the plan worked." _Naruto shook his head at just how easily it was to rile people up, even with his sub-par insults. Regardless of what he thought about the tactic, it worked.

"_**Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu(Wood Release: Wood Clone Technique)!" **_Naruto silently made a single clone as it came out of a tree. He would have it take the girl away from here.

"_Now to deal with these two."_

The youth vanished once more only to reappear behind one of the men, and gave him a hard kick to the man's back prompting the shinobi to stumble forward. Naruto gripped his katana once more and attacked while in mid-flight.

"_**Iaigiri(Iai Beheading)!"**_

Naruto's katana flew forward in a powerful slash, again aiming to separate yet another head from their shoulders. The Kumo-nin just barely avoided his beheading, and dodged the blade by throwing his head backwards forcefully, but left the rest of his body exposed.

The raven haired teen's feet landed on the exposed chest, and he launched himself upwards with a tremendous amount of force. While he went up the other man went down. There was no time to counter for the Kumo-nin as Naruto had already weaved through his hand-seals...

"_**Suiton: Haran Banshō(Water Release: Stormy Blockade)!"**_

Naruto began to summon a very large amount of water that formed just ahead of him, but directly above the enemy. The hammer was brought down, and the water rushed downwards like a raging waterfall. It crushed the man beneath it's weight. He landed a few feet away.

"_Two down..." _There was not time for him to make his next move as he quickly moved himself out of the way from the sudden attack.

"_**Raiton: Jibashi(Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)!"**_

A wild wave of electricity traveled at frightening speed towards the water he had just summoned. The Kumo-nin was trying to electrocute him, but Naruto wouldn't let that happen. Acting quickly he slashed at the ground in an angle, and created a miniature wall of dirt to obscure himself.

"What a fool." sneered the Kumo-nin, "That's not going to block my attack!"

The powerful force of nature had covered the distance with the help of the water on the ground, and it easily penetrated the wall. Laughing was all the Kumo-nin was doing as he watched his attack in a satisfied glee, but failed to recognize what was really going on.

His laughter had suddenly stopped as pain was coursing throughout his entire body. The flow of chakra was cut off, and his eyes traveled down towards his chest. Sticking out of his chest was the cold steel of the blade he just only recognized. His eyes were wide in fear, panic, and surprise as his head just couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

Moving his head back he saw that it was the man who had just dispatched his two comrades.

"You failed to see behind the ruse. Clearly you knew that my defense would do me little good against your attack, yet you still went ahead and failed. Now you will answer my questions."

"..."

"What village are you from?" Naruto knew already thanks to the information his uncle left him, but he needed to hear it from the man's mouth.

"...Kumogakure."

"And under whose order are you acting on?"

"...The Sandaime Raikage."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised, _"Is the Raikage trying to incite war?" _The enemy below him was beginning to cough uncontrollably, almost like he was...laughing.

"And just what's so funny?"

"You are! Did you really think I would just give you those answers without trying anything. I've been gathering my lightning chakra into one certain spot, and I plan to release it all at once!"

"_Shit! He's going to-!"_

_'Boom'_

xxx

Naruto had regained the memories of his wood clone. That technique really was useful as none of the Kumo-nin could tell the difference. Especially when he had switched. Now on his way back home, he looked down to the red-head in his arms, and he had to admit something to himself.

"_She's pretty cute."_

The girl had been in a bit of a daze after he had rescued her, and had since calmed down. She even went as far as snuggling into his chest, that was how calm she was. He chuckled a bit at the sight, but it looked like his silent viewing was now over; she was stirring.

She blinked a few times and then looked to him, "Oi...why am I in your arms like some defenseless princess?!" She began to struggle out of his firm grip, and he had to let her go.

Naruto tilted his head sideways, "Don't all little girls wish to be princess?" His father had explained this to him one day.

A lowly growl emanated from her throat, "Well I don't! Now tell me who you are!? I've never seen you in Konoha before?!" While she was asking him this, she couldn't get the thoughts of him taking her home out of her head.

"_Why is she blushing?" _Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I'm Senju Naruto."

"_Senju...What's a member of an almost extinct clan doing all the way out here? Did he see my red hair that I left as clues?" _A very weird feeling was beginning to grow when she thought about that, _"And why do I feel so calm, and even happy around him?"_

She eyed him very carefully, "Why exactly were you out here for?" she needed to be sure.

Before he could answer someone interrupted, "I would like an answer to that question as well."

Both teen's looked up to see a boy with blonde hair looking at them. Said boy had his eyes trained solely on Naruto. The Senju heir could see recognition in the girls eyes, so the boy was of no threat to him or her.

"Like I was about to say. I actually don't know how I got here, but once I saw her in trouble all I could think of was getting her to safety." Naruto answered honestly, and the girl could tell he did, as it sounded very sincere. She was a bit sad he hadn't been there because of the clues she left behind, but once she heard how all he could think about was getting her to safety that replaced her sadness, and she blushed even more.

"I wasn't supposed to appear all the way out here. The little girl with red hair somehow had my scroll, which was actually supposed to be with my mother." Naruto muttered the last part.

The blonde had heard though, "And just who's your mo-"

"Hey!" she cut off the blonde, "I'm not little, and my name is not girl!" She was going to deck him in his cute face if he called her that again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and decided to humor her, "Oh, then what's your name?" He had directed the question towards the girl, but the blonde answered as well.

"Namikaze Minato." answered the now named Minato.

"Minato! Shut up, he was asking me! My name is Uzumaki Kushina! The future Hokage! ttebane." The now named Kushina screamed her future to the heavens.

Naruto couldn't help but be amused at her declaration, _"Hehe...how interesting."_

* * *

_Chapter 2 End_

* * *

_**AN: **_

_**So how was the 2nd chapter?**_

_**So as you can see I took a similar but different path from the original story. Naruto is now in the future, but well before the happenings of the 3rd World War and just a bit after the 2nd. By doing this it will allow for more interaction between Naruto and Kushina along with the third girl; who will be introduced in the next chapter. Please remember that this isn't going to be overly romantic or anything, but there will be moments of it.**_

_**I finally introduced some other characters; Kushina and Minato. Wasn't even planning on introducing Minato, but things just happen. Next chapter will have more interaction between the three along with Naruto seeing the village, along with some familiar faces.**_

_**Now I want to address a few things – **_

_**Naruto: Killing – I understand he's a shinobi and all that, but I just couldn't convince myself enough that as Hashirama's son he would just slaughter innocents. He was raised by a man who would actively search for any other option but fighting. **_

_**But don't think he won't kill. He knows it is necessary sometimes, just as he did in this chapter. If any of you have problems with my reasoning then let me here them, but other than that what's done is done.**_

_**Uzumaki Kushina: Jinchūriki – That WILL be explained in the next chapter along with a few other things that happened at the end of this chapter.**_

_**Foreshadowing – I clearly dropped several hints here and there in this chapter, especially in the vision's. Some were more obvious than others and some may even seem familiar, but who knows. **_

_**One last thing –**_

_**I read the latest chapter of Naruto. Wow...just wow, I can't help but shake my head at the sheer ridiculousness of everything that is taking place.**_

_**BUT! I will find someway to incorporate this into the story at a later date that doesn't seem so ridiculous. **_

_**R&R – Later!**_


End file.
